Embers
by KatAang32
Summary: Spinoff from Together Again, after chapter 134. After Mai's death Zuko took his daughter to Ba Sing Se for a vacation; he wanted to get as far from the Fire Nation as he could, leaving nightmares and bad memories behind. One day Zuko took his daughter to the Zoo that Aang had created and that is where he met the beautiful green-eyed, chocolate brown haired beauty Taryn.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON**.

…

 **This story is dedicated to one of my best friends, thank you so much for all your encouragement… You know who you are.**

 **...**

 **This story is a spinoff from Together Again. After Mai's death Zuko took his daughter to Ba Sing Se for a vacation; he wanted to get as far from the Fire Nation. He worked in his uncle's teashop. One day Zuko took his daughter to the Zoo that Aang had created and that is where he met the beautiful green-eyed, chocolate brown haired beauty Taryn.**

…

 **Chapter 1**

Zuko was sitting at his desk in the main living area, he had several sheets of paper before him. He was writing letters when Taryn came down the beautiful staircase. "Good Morning!" She said as she walked over to him.

"Good morning!" He couldn't help grin like a little boy.

"What are you doing?" She asked him as she came up behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders then sliding them down into a hug, then she softly kissed his cheek.

"Something that can wait till later." He said as he closed the lid of the desk and locked it. "Were you able to get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I felt much more relaxed after talking to you." She blushed.

"Is your mother up yet?" He asked her.

"No, she usually sleeps in, thank the spirits." Tarns said.

Zuko got up and took her hand and walked them over to the couch; they sat down and he wrapped his arm around her pulling her against himself. "Then let's take a quiet moment to ourselves before she does wake up."

"I love you so much." Taryn said to him.

"I love you too." Zuko said to her. "I am so happy with you, I haven't been this happy in a LONG time."

"You weren't happy with you wife?" Taren asked him.

"I… I don't want to talk about it?" Zuko told her.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Ursa said coming down the stairs.

"Okay baby girl, I'll have the galley bring breakfast right away." Zuko told his daughter picking her up as soon as she was at his side and giving her a tight hug.

"Would you mind if I go help her get dressed?" Taryn said about the little girl that was still in her pajamas.

"Yes please!" Ursa squeaked with joy.

"It would probably be easier if you did, I am not allowed to watch as she changes." Zuko said.

"Boys can't look!" Ursa told them.

"What a modest little girl." Taryn said as she took her soon to be daughter upstairs to get changed for the day.

Zuko went to the galley to order a variety of breakfast foods to be delivered to the main sitting area right away. Then went to the helm "Captain, how long do you expect it to take us to get back home?"

"A week, weather permitting, Fire Lord, Sir." The captain answered.

"Thank you." Zuko told him as he walked back out, to the main seating area. When he walked into the room he found Taryn's mother sitting at his desk trying to open it. "It's locked." Zuko folded his arms across her chest, he already didn't like her now, she was trying snoop into his business.

She jumped when she heard him speak, "I'm sorry, Zuko, I was looking for some paper... To write a letter."

"Fire Lord Zuko, thank you. In ALL that stuff you brought I find it hard to imagine that you didn't bring any paper with you." Zuko said to her.

"Oh, uuuuhhhh… There might be, I didn't think about that." She told him. "Fire Lord, Sir."

"Yeah, I bet it just slipped your mind." Zuko said sarcastically.

"MOTHER!" Taryn said in shock as she saw her mother sitting at Zuko's desk, that Zuko had a very angry look on his otherwise handsome face. "It is not YOUR business to be at HIS desk!"

Zuko turned and smiled at his daughter and his beautiful bride to be. "You picked out a beautiful dress Ursa!" Zuko said to his daughter.

"Taryn picked it out for me." Ursa told her daddy.

"Breakfast will be out soon." He told his girls.

"Wonderful." Dyna said. Taryn watched as Zuko scowled at her mother. They all went over to the couches and sat down, Taryn took a seat next to him, so close that her mother frowned at them. Which made Zuko smirk, he really did not like this woman and just the thought of her staying with them until the wedding made him frustrated.

"Why were you at his desk?" Taryn asked her mother.

"I was looking for some paper." She told her daughter, innocently.

"No you weren't! You were trying to snoop in Zuko's business, don't lie to me!" Taryn said.

"Don't you talk to me like that girl!" Her mother snapped.

"Do NOT talk to Taryn like that!" Zuko said as he rose from his seat. "Your presence is by request of your husband, I am letting you be here."

"He wants me here so that you do not defile our daughter before your wedding." Dyna told him.

"I have self-control! I am not some sex-crazed man!" Zuko raised his voice at her. "You will behave while you are my guest."

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko!" The woman dropped to her knees on the floor bowing to his. Zuko growled then swiftly walked up the stairs and went into his room.

"Why did you do that?" Taryn asked her mother. "He has been nothing but kind and patient with you! You constantly put him down EVERY time he picked me up or dropped me off. He was patient when you brought almost everything you own with us. I hope you know you will NOT be living with us in the Palace. You need to stop treating me like some child that needs constant supervision, I am twenty two years old! I am more than old enough to live my life the way I want to. I am old enough to decide whom I do and whom I do not want to marry. You don't have to be my protector."

"Taryn… I'm scarred!" Ursa said, Taryn's heart broke when she saw that the little girl was on the verge tears.

"Oh Ursa I'm so sorry." She hugged the little girl and rocked, Taryn scowled at her mother and mouthed "Look what you just did."

"I want my daddy!" She whimpered.

"Okay Little Princess, I'll take you up to him right now." Taryn said just as breakfast arrived. "Could you bring some of that up to the Fire Lord's room please?" She told the man pushing the cart.

"Yes, ma' lady." He responded. Taryn stood up, still holding Ursa in a tight hug, and went to Zuko's room.

Zuko was getting tired of Dyna's crap and he wanted her gone like now. He was practicing his forms in the large suite when he heard a soft knock. "Come in." He grumbled throwing another quick fire jab at the air.

"Oh!" Taryn said as she watched a fireball get shot at the air in front of him, then quickly dissipating before it hit anything. "I'm sorry about my mother, even I'm tired of her."

Zuko quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled it on then noticed Ursa had her arms wrapped tightly around Taryn's neck. "All the yelling scared her." Taryn said about Ursa, "So I thought it would be best to bring her up too you… I also told the galley worker top bring the food up here for you and Ursa."

"Will you join us for breakfast?" Zuko asked, He was happy it would just be the three of them sharing breakfast in his room.

"I would love to." Taryn told him. It was only minutes before the food was delivered and spread out on the table in front of them.

"Have you decided what kind of wedding you want?" Zuko asked as he cut his breakfast sausage.

"Yes I have, with my mother's help." Taryn answered.

"Oh." Zuko rolled his eyes and imagined a huge ceremony with thousands in attendance.

"She's irritating me too… So I was thinking a small, fast ceremony with just our closest friends and family." Taryn told him. "I told her she's not going to live with us in the Palace."

"I thought you were going to ask for a huge wedding." Zuko lauged.

"No, you're such a dingbat sometimes." Taryn laughed.

"Dingbat!" Ursa giggled.

Zuko was over joyed by this news "Perfect! I will send a few letters out right now, I'll send another airship to get your family and I need to send letters to all my closest friends." He was relieved that he doesn't have to deal with Dyna for too much longer.

The soon to be small family enjoyed their breakfast together, alone, in his room. They talked and laughed as they all ate. Ursa was bubbling with joy that Taryn would be her new mommy for real soon.

As soon as they were done eating they all went back down stairs, Taryn played a game with Ursa while Zuko wrote his letters. Dyna was not in the main area anymore. Zuko wrote three letters, one to his sister requesting her to pick up Taryn's family from Ba Sing Se in one of the larger airships, he also told her to be on her best behavior. The next was to Aang and Katara, telling them his wonderful news and requesting their presence. The third was to Uncle Iroh, asking him to stand with him at the ceremony.

Zuko went to the helm and dispatched the messenger hawks to their various addressees. As soon as he saw them all head in their different directions he relaxed a bit, Dyna was seriously making him angry, the snooping mooch.

…

 **A/N Now that you are at the bottom of the page, please take a few moments and leave me a review! The More Reviews I Get the Sooner I'll Update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have written prequels to Together Again, they are part of what I call my TAU (Together Again Universe) here is a list of them along with its Summary**

 **A Second First Date** ; Aang wants to take Katara out for the perfect date, their first date was so bad Aang want's this one to be perfect… Aang wants to take Katara out for the perfect date, their first date was so bad Aang want's this one to be perfect… You don't always get a second chance.

 **Nightmares** ; A One-Shot Prequel to Together Again. Aang saved the world, he faced Ozai on his own. Everyone kept saying that he was a great hero, that he was so brave. He wore a brave face and acted all the hero they thought he was. But at night in his sleep he was a scared boy, scared for his life as he tried to get away from a psycho Firebender. The Battle came back at night.

 **Anila's Story** ; She was ready to travel the world the moment she turned 16. Little did she know, life never goes as expected and that a young Airbending Master just starting out on her own is no exception. Will the winds of change bring her happiness and fulfillment? Or will she only to bed led to sorrow and regret?

 **I have a new collection of One** **-shots called Dear Diary:** They are Katara's thoughts that take place during the time they traveled the world before the Hundred Year War ended.

 **Other stories I am currently working on (Together Again Universe are marked as TAU)**

 **A Warrior's Path** ; Suki wants to be the best warrior she can be and follow in her mother's footsteps. Life comes with so many choices to make, will she always make the right choice? Will life teach her to be the best leader she can be or is there something else in store for her?

 **Across the Wastelands** ; **(TAU)** Aang is sent on a journey by King Bumi… One that only he can take… To search for something very important, except Bumi wouldn't tell him what he needed to find! What will he find? (Completed, takes place during Chapter 132)

…

 **Chapter 2**

Zuko was getting fed up with Dyna, he had been told by several crew members that she was found in many restricted areas claiming she had gotten lost, even though the areas were clearly marked 'Restricted'. She had also gone from being rude to him to kissing up to him.

"I'm sorry about my mom." Taryn hung her head in shame.

"It's not your fault, Ryn, she isn't staying long after the wedding I can't take her anymore." Zuko finished as threw a fire punch. They were down in the cargo hold where he had more room to work out his frustrations.

Taryn loved watching him firebend, he always practiced shirtless; at first she wasn't comfortable watching him without his shirt. Most of the earth kingdom citizens feared anything to do with firebenders, but she had no fear, she knew he would never hurt her. He had total control of all the fire in the windowless room, commanding it to do as HE wanted. To her fire was light and light brought life; he brought life.

Ursa was currently taking a nap and Taryn enjoyed their few minutes of privacy. They got very little time alone, and not because of Ursa; Taryn cherished their little 'family' time they had. She had already accepted her role as Ursa's new mother and Zuko's new wife; she fully preformed the job as best as she could, excluding sharing the marriage bed until they are actually married. Dyna was a huge problem and she irritated Taryn too. "I wish my farther had come instead of her."

"She insisted." Zuko rolled his eyes as he fire-punched the air again. "I'm sorry Ryn but I really do not like her." He grabbed a towel and began drying the sweat off of himself.

"I know… I'm so tired of her; I'm not a child anymore, and I don't need her treating me like one." Taryn shook her head.

"We won't have to deal with her for too much longer." Zuko walked over to her; he leaned down and kissed her softly. As he pulled away she had her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. "I love you."

"I love you too." She sighed, her eyes still closed. She delighted in the feeling of butterflies in her tummy and the dizzy feeling in her head.

…

It had been four days since Zuko sent out the letters. He was sitting in the main living area reading over some wedding plans that Dyna so kindly made out for him when an alarm went off, he was grateful for the distraction.

"Daddy, what's that noise?" Ursa asked him, she was playing with her dolly he had bought her.

"I'm not sure, Princess." Zuko responded just as Taryn and Dyna came running down the stairs.

"Sir," A man from the bridge came running, "There is another airship approaching us. It looks like a Fire Nation airship but the insignia is covered. It could be pirates!"

"Pirates!" Dyna exclaimed. "Oh spirits!" She looked scared out of her mind. "I have all my valuables with me."

Over a loud speaker from the other airship came a woman's voice. "Our weapons are trained on you, prepare to be boarded."

"Save me!" Dyna said as she hid behind one of the couches.

"Don't worry Ryn, I won't let anything bad happen to _you._ " Zuko said taking her hand.

The gangplank opened to reveal a young woman in Fire Nation armor standing on the other ships, she took a running start and launched herself off of her airship gangplank landing then sliding inside Zuko's airship.

"Well, well, well… Looks like I got lucky today! Hello Fire Lord!" The woman in armor said. "What do we have here?"

"P…ppp… please don't hurt me." Dyna cried as she curled up in a little ball on the floor.

The corners of the woman's mouth turned into a wicked smile as she went to the ball of a woman. She formed a fire dagger causing the Dyna to scream in fear. "HELP! HELP ME PLEASE FIRE LORD! PLEASE!"

Zuko could no longer hold in his laughter, he laughed so hard his eyes were tearing up. Both Taryn and her mother were confused; they didn't know why he was laughing.

"Okay Azula you had your fun." Zuko told her. "Let her up."

"Awe why couldn't you let me play just a little longer." Azula whined.

"So why did you come aboard?" Zuko asked.

"I wanted to see what had you so mesmerized to send me a letter for a rushed wedding." Azula answered.

"Who?" Taryn asked in bewilderment.

"Hi Aunt Zula!" Ursa said from her spot on the floor.

"Aunt?" Dyna asked.

"Azula this is Taryn, Taryn this is my sister Azula." Zuko said.

"My, my, she is quite beautiful!" Azula said.

"Okay now on your way." Zuko told her. "You need to get the rest of her family, the sooner the wedding the better if you ask me." Azula saw the gesture towards Dyna, and nodded knowing what he meant. "Uncover the insignia, they won't let you anywhere near Ba Sing Se like that."

"Okay, okay... Fine you're no fun Zuzu." Azula said her goodbyes then left the airship the same way she had boarded, she ran down the gangplank and jumped handing on her own airship's.

"What was that!" Dyna yelled.

"I thought you heard, that was my sister Azula." Zuko said like it was no big deal.

"Is… is she crazy or something?" Dyna said gasping for air.

"Yes, as a matter of fact she is." Zuko answered with a smirk, hoping that just maybe it might get Dyna off his back and return to Ba Sing Se sooner. "She lives in the Palace too."

"You… you let that crazy woman roam around freely in the Palace?!" Dyna said, still scared out of her mind.

"Yeah, why not?" Zuko asked her.

"Aren't you afraid she will hurt you or your daughter?" She asked.

"Oh, no not at all." Zuko said.

"Taryn, you make sure your room is always locked." Dyna commanded.

"Why, she picks locks so easily?" Zuko told her. "There is no reason to fear her."

"Well, I never! Excuse me I need to go to my room." Dyna huffed.

As soon as she was out of hearing range Taryn started laughing. "That… was… too… funny!" She said in between laughs. "Someone… that… finally… scares… my… mother!"

"Finally some alone time." Zuko said as he sat down on the couch and put his boots up on the table in front of him. He grabbed Taryn's hand and pulled her down to, snuggling up to her; loving her closeness.

After Taryn was finally able to stop laughing she turned to face him. "Zuzu?"

Zuko rolled his eyes but then smiled, "OI hate it when she calls me that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry… I won't call you that then." Taryn told him.

"I like the way it sounds coming from you though Ryn." Zuko kissed her.

"I love you Zuzu." She said, loving the way it felt as it passed through her lips.

"I love you too Ryn." He told her then kissed her again, pulling her closer to him, kissing her deeply, she rewarded him with a sigh then relaxed herself and enjoyed all the wonderful feelings, she had come to know, that came with kissing her Zuzu.

"Daddy… I'm hungry." Ursa interrupted them by crawling up onto the couch.

"I'll go to the galley and have then bring lunch out." Taryn said starting to get up.

"No Ryn I'll do it." Zuko told her.

"You are so sweet." Taryn placed just one more, soft kiss, on his lips as she gently caressed his scar.

"I… uummm…" Zuko had a hard time thinking at the moment. "I'll be right back." He finally managed.

Not long after he left the room, Dyna came back. "How can you not be afraid of that… that crazy woman?"

"I had no reason to be." Taryn simply answered.

"I… I can't stay at the palace if she's there! Picking locks! She tried to kill me!" Dyna hollered.

"Zuko never would have let her touch you." Taryn told her mother.

"She almost burned me! I could feel the heat on my face!" Taryn's mother ranted.

"She wouldn't have hurt you." Zuko said as he emerged from a hallway. "I wouldn't have let her, she was just playing with you."

"I need to go back in my room, I'm feeling faint." Dyna said a bit huffy.

"I can have your lunch delivered to your suite." Zuko said kindly, more alone time with Taryn would be wonderful.

"Oh... Thank you." She said then went back up the grand staircase.

"You're slick!" Taryn complemented him, seeing that he had just bought them a few hours of alone time.

"I know!" He laughed. "I rule an entire country as well as a few colonies in the southeastern part of the Earth Kingdom. I know how to make people happy."

"I can tell!" Taryn said.

"Lunch!" Ursa said as soon as she saw the food cart came out. She sat down in front of the table and waited patiently for the food.

"Dyna will be taking lunch in her room, please deliver her food there, and if we have one, a cake for her too." Zuko told the man.

"Yes Sir." The man returned to the kitchen for a cake for Dyna.

"Why did you ask them to bring her a cake, Zuzu?" Taryn asked him.

"I should appease her for a while." Zuko laughed, "Keeping her in her room for longer."

Taryn laughed with him as she placed all the food on the table in front of them, she served Ursa her lunch first.

"Thank you, new Mommy." Ursa said as they began to happily eat their lunch as a happy little family.

 **A/N Now that you are at the bottom of the page, please take a few moments and leave me a review! The More Reviews I Get the Sooner I'll Update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON**.

* * *

 **I have written prequels to Together Again, they are part of what I call my TAU (Together Again Universe) here is a list of them along with its Summary**

 **A Second First Date** ; Aang wants to take Katara out for the perfect date, their first date was so bad Aang want's this one to be perfect… Aang wants to take Katara out for the perfect date, their first date was so bad Aang want's this one to be perfect… You don't always get a second chance.

 **Nightmares** ; A One-Shot Prequel to Together Again. Aang saved the world, he faced Ozai on his own. Everyone kept saying that he was a great hero, that he was so brave. He wore a brave face and acted all the hero they thought he was. But at night in his sleep he was a scared boy, scared for his life as he tried to get away from a psycho Firebender. The Battle came back at night.

 **Anila's Story** ; She was ready to travel the world the moment she turned 16. Little did she know, life never goes as expected and that a young Airbending Master just starting out on her own is no exception. Will the winds of change bring her happiness and fulfillment? Or will she only to bed led to sorrow and regret?

 **I have a new collection of One** **-shots called Dear Diary:** They are Katara's thoughts that take place during the time they traveled the world before the Hundred Year War ended.

 **Other stories I am currently working on (Together Again Universe are marked as TAU)**

 **A Warrior's Path** ; Suki wants to be the best warrior she can be and follow in her mother's footsteps. Life comes with so many choices to make, will she always make the right choice? Will life teach her to be the best leader she can be or is there something else in store for her?

 **Across the Wastelands** ; **(TAU)** Aang is sent on a journey by King Bumi… One that only he can take… To search for something very important, except Bumi wouldn't tell him what he needed to find! What will he find? (Completed, takes place during Chapter 132)

 **Chapter 3**

Zuko was up early, like every morning; he was going about with his morning routine. First he did a little bit of controlled breathing, meditation really, then he would get dressed for the day. He made a trip down to the helm to get updated on how much long until they reached the Capitol, the Palace, home. Then he would have the Galley prepare their breakfast, then finally, his favorite part of the morning, Getting his baby girl up and ready for the day.

"Good morning!" He said as he woke her up. "I love you!"

"Morning Daddy, I love you too!" Ursa said as she stretched her small arms.

"We should be back home by this afternoon!" He told her.

"YAY Daddy!" Ursa said as she climbed out from under her blankets. "I miss home."

"I miss home too." He told her as he looked in her closet for the prefect dress for her.

"Daddy, I hope Taryn likes our home." Ursa said as she dressed behind a folding wall.

"I hope so too." Zuko told her. The closer they got to the Capital the more anxious he was feeling, he wasn't afraid of reaching the palace, he was afraid that Taryn wouldn't like it, or that it would scare her.

"Daddy, Taryn is gunna love it at home." Ursa must have sensed her father's feelings. "She said she likes red, and we have lots of red!"

"Yes, we have lots of red." Zuko couldn't help but laugh, his daughter was so smart. "Now come on, breakfast will be served soon."

"Okay, I'm ready." She said as she came out from behind her dressing area. The pair walked down the grand staircase together.

"Good morning!" Taryn said, she was staring out a window. "Everything is so beautiful." Zuko came up behind her and wrapped his arm as around her, deeply breathing in her sent of jasmine and honeysuckle.

"Not as beautiful as you are." He told her then kissed her cheek. "See right there?" He pointed to a greyish figure off in the distance. "That's the Gates of Azulon, we will be reaching the Palace in just a few hours."

"Really?! It hasn't even been a week!" She was surprised at how fast they were traveling.

"Air travel is the fastest way to travel." Zuko told her.

"How long will we have to wait before the wedding?" She didn't want to have to wait too long.

"Aang and Katara should arrive before the rest of your family gets there." Zuko told her. "Air travel is really fast, but the Air Nomads figured that out thousands of years ago." He laughed.

He reference to the Avatar and his wife was so casual, she could tell that to him they were like family. "It would be very nice to meet them." She nervously told him.

"They'll love you." He reassured her. "Don't think of them as dignitaries, I think of them as family."

"Family?! That's reassuring…" She laughed, "Your sister is…. Well…" She didn't want to offend him by choosing the wrong words to describe his sister.

"Crazy?" He laughed.

"Yeah." She laughed too. "What she did to my mother was funny, but don't tell her I said that."

"Daddy breakfast is here!" Ursa told them.

"Well then let's eat." Zuko told her as he picked her up. "You look yummy!" He told her as he playfully munched at her tummy. "Num, num, num!" The little girl erupted in laughter as he tickled her belly.

"NO!" She squealed. "Daddy stop! Please!"

"Only because the food looks yummier!" He told her as he set her down on her seat, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Taryn laughed with them, she loved how good of a father Zuko was, how much he loved his daughter. She knew he would be a great father to their children, when they came. Taryn couldn't help but love her soon-to-be-family. However she was still a little frightened that she, a simple girl from Ba Sing Se's middle ring, was about to become Lady Taryn; but Zuzu's love for her, (not The Fire Lords love for her) and her love for him was like nothing she could ever imagine in life. The most she had ever expected was a tolerable relationship like all her older sisters had. All her mother's planning and parties working to elevate her own status through her daughters. Marrying them off to rich older men, Taryn was happy the day her father told her mother to leave her alone.

She joined Zuko and Ursa at the table for breakfast. "Where's your Mother?" Zuko said dryly, he really did not like Dyna.

"She has become accustom to sleeping in and being spoiled." Taryn told him as she picked out a couple of sausages and put them on her plate.

"I hope she enjoys it while she can, she is not moving to the Palace with us, I don't know how much more I can take from her." Zuko told Taryn.

…

"Ryn, come here." Zuko said as he took her hand and lead her to the helm. "I want you to see this!" The Palace just came into view, its tall spires were magnificent to see.

"Oh wow!" Taryn exclaimed, it was more beautiful than she had imagined. "It's so pretty!"

"I thought you would like to see it." Zuko told her. "We're almost there, we will be landing in the courtyard in about half an hour."

"The last couple days have felt like a dream." Taryn told him.

"A good dream I hope." Zuko told her. "I would hate for it to be a nightmare."

"A very good dream." Taryn told him. "It feels like a fairytale really."

"I'm so happy to hear that!" He told her. "I will give you anything you ask for."

"The only thing I want is you, Zuzu." She told him. Calling him by his nickname made him grin like a goofy kid.

"You already have that." He laughed.

"Sir?" One of the crew members said to him. "The woman has entered restricted areas again, we escorted her to her quarters."

"That woman… I swear." Zuko said.

"I'm sorry, I'll talk to her again." Taryn told him as she shook her head.

"It's not your fault Ryn, she acts like because she's you mother she has an all access pass to anything she wants." Zuko told her.

"I will be very happy once we are married, I can't take much more of her either." Taryn told him. "She can return to Ba Sing Se with the rest of my family."

"That sounds so wonderful." Zuko sighed.

"I'm going to go talk to her now, I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He pulled her against himself and kissed her deeply, the chances he had to be alone with Taryn was while Dyna was snooping around in the restricted areas, it gave them no time to share their love for each other. Her body pressed against his and she sighed as her hand came up to rest on his cheek, then she softly caressed his scar.

Zuko watched her as she walked up the stairs, he thought about the huge differences between Taryn and Mai. Mai hated his scar, and flinched every time she even slightly touched it. Taryn showed no disgust or dislike for it. Mai was always so gloomy and drab, Taryn was so full of life and laughter and love; she brought those things to him, to his life. He realized that Ursa was the only real source of happiness in his life before meeting Taryn. He could tolerate a few more weeks of Dyna, with Taryn being his reward.

…

Zuko with Taryn by his side and Ursa on Taryn's hip watched impatiently as the airship descended into the stone courtyard of the Palace; servants were already lined up to unload the airship and see everyone to their quarters. At the top of the stone stairs he could see his mother and Kiyi awaiting their arrival. Zuko had told Azula in the letter he sent to her to leave their mother in charge until he got back, only a few days really, and why. He was so happy to see them, Kiyi looked like she was about to explode with excitement, as she bounced up and down. She was growing up quick, she was now the same age as he was when he hunted the Avatar to regain his honor. What a joke that was, it was his father that had lost his when he hurt his children.

"That's my mother." Zuko said proudly as he pointed to the beautiful woman. "And that is my little sister Kiyi."

"What's your mother's name?" Taryn asked him.

"Her name is Ursa." Zuko told her as the ship was anchored.

"Nana is Ursa like me!" Zuko's daughter announced as she started wiggling around trying to get down. As soon as the girl's feet touched the floor she went straight to the ramp, she ran straight down the ramp as it was still opening. Ursa ran as fast as her little legs could carry her out of the ship and straight up the stone steps; she tackle hugged her Nana first then her Aunt Kiyi.

"You are getting so big!" Zuko's mother told her granddaughter. "You must have grown at least two whole feet while you were gone."

"No, silly Nana, I didn't grow that much!" Princess Ursa laughed.

"Are you sure?" Ursa said. "I swear you seem bigger."

"You're so funny Nana." Princess Ursa laughed.

"What did your Daddy bring home?" Her grandmother asked her.

"He brought Taryn home," The little girl answered. "I love Taryn!"

Bask on the airship Taryn froze just inside the ship, she was too nervous to walk down the ramp. "What's wrong?" Zuko asked her.

"I'm just a little nervous, that's all." Taryn told him.

"It will be fine, don't worry." He told her.

"But… meeting your mother… your wife hasn't been gone long, I don't want her to think I seduced you or anything." Taryn told him.

Zuko pulled her into a hug. "You didn't even know who I was, besides she will love you, I know it!" The pair walked down the ramp hand in hand. Ursa and Kiyi greeted them at the bottom.

"You are very beautiful!" Ursa said bulling her soon to be daughter-in-law into a hug. "I'm so happy that Zuko is truly happy."

"Thank you!" Taryn said bowing to the woman in front of her. "I love him with every bit of myself, and Princess Ursa."

From behind them came a shrill shriek, "Be careful with those!" Ursa laughed when she saw the faces of her son and the young woman he loves' fall.

"I take it that would be your mother?" Ursa asked Taryn.

"Yes…" Taryn wasn't sure what to say.

"She has been driving me crazy the entire trip here." Zuko told his mother.

"I'll handle her," Ursa said. "One mother to another."

"Good luck." Zuko told her. "You're going to need it."

"Are you here to show me to my room?" Dyna asked.

"No, I'm Ursa, Zuko's Mother. I want to welcome you to the Fire Nation, I will personally make it my duty to see that you enjoy your stay here at the palace." She told Dyna.

"How kind of you." Dyna said as she followed Ursa out of the airship. "I'm Dyna."

"I would do anything to keep my son happy." Ursa told her. Then she waved to a group of handmaidens, "Could you please make sure Dyna's belongings are handled with care, I will be showing her to her room."

"I would like to share a room with my daughter." Dyna told her. Ursa could see the exasperated look on Taryn's face.

"I wish you could, but there is a special room in the palace meant for the Bride-to-be; your room is very close to it though. Even I stayed in the special room as I awaited my own wedding ceremony." Ursa told the woman.

The look on Taryn's face almost made Zuko laugh, it was the happiest he had seen her since this whole trip started. She was grinning widely, finally able to get away from her mother.

"I will show you to your room." Kiyi told Taryn.

"Thank you very much." Taryn said as she let go of Zuko's hand. "How well do you know the palace?"

"My Mama showed me some of it, she showed me where your room is." Kiyi told her.

"You don't know it well?" Taryn was a bit confused.

Kiyi brought Taryn to her room, the began. "Fire Lord Zuko is my brother, but Ozai is not my father, he banished my mother after the death of Fire Lord Azulon… Can I share a secret with you?"

"Yes, I promise I won't tell anyone." Taryn told the teenage girl.

"My mother made a poison because Fire Lord Azulon told Prince Ozai to kill Zuko… She made it so that he wouldn't kill Zuko." Kiyi told her. "There are lots of secrets in the palace." Then the girl exited the room leaving Taryn standing in a huge room. There was a huge bed on one wall with lots of red and black tapestries blanketing the walls. There was a huge bathtub in one corner and a large wardrobe nearby; this room was bigger than the bottom floor of her home back in Ba Sing Se. Taryn sat on the edge of the bed, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now.

There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in." She responded.

The door opened and Zuko was standing in the door way. "Would you like to join me for a walk around the grounds? Unless you're tired."

"That would be wonderful!" Taryn told him as she got up and took his hand, he lead them on a tour.

 **A/N Now that you are at the bottom of the page, please take a few moments and leave me a review! The More Reviews I Get the Sooner I'll Update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON**.

* * *

 **I have written prequels to Together Again, they are part of what I call my TAU (Together Again Universe) here is a list of them along with its Summary**

 **A Second First Date** ; Aang wants to take Katara out for the perfect date, their first date was so bad Aang want's this one to be perfect… Aang wants to take Katara out for the perfect date, their first date was so bad Aang want's this one to be perfect… You don't always get a second chance.

 **Nightmares** ; A One-Shot Prequel to Together Again. Aang saved the world, he faced Ozai on his own. Everyone kept saying that he was a great hero, that he was so brave. He wore a brave face and acted all the hero they thought he was. But at night in his sleep he was a scared boy, scared for his life as he tried to get away from a psycho Firebender. The Battle came back at night.

 **Anila's Story** ; She was ready to travel the world the moment she turned 16. Little did she know, life never goes as expected and that a young Airbending Master just starting out on her own is no exception. Will the winds of change bring her happiness and fulfillment? Or will she only to bed led to sorrow and regret?

 **I have a new collection of One** **-shots called Dear Diary:** They are Katara's thoughts that take place during the time they traveled the world before the Hundred Year War ended.

 **Other stories I am currently working on (Together Again Universe are marked as TAU)**

 **A Warrior's Path** ; Suki wants to be the best warrior she can be and follow in her mother's footsteps. Life comes with so many choices to make, will she always make the right choice? Will life teach her to be the best leader she can be or is there something else in store for her?

 **Across the Wastelands** ; **(TAU)** Aang is sent on a journey by King Bumi… One that only he can take… To search for something very important, except Bumi wouldn't tell him what he needed to find! What will he find? (Completed, takes place during Chapter 132)

 **Chapter 4 (Please read Together Again 136 before this chapter)**

"Oh my spirits! I thought I'd never see you again after you left Ba Sing Se!" Taryn said to Jade. "How have you been? It's been so long!"

"I'm great… We're great." Jade said as Haru came up beside her.

"You got married?!" Taryn asked. "Wow!"

"We just had twins too." Jade said, Taryn just now noticed the tiny babies in their arms.

"Oh how precious." Taryn said as she looked into the green eyed baby girl that Jade was holding.

"They already know each other." Zuko said, "But for the rest of you, this is Taryn… We meet at the Zoo in Ba Sing Se."

"Really? How is that doing?" Aang asked.

"It has been well cared for, Avatar." Taryn said nervously. "I went there often."

"No need for formalities!" Aang chuckled. "You're about to be family call me Aang."

"Please don't tell my mother that, she already thinks she can do whatever she wants because Zuzu and I are getting married."

"Zuzu?" Katara laughed, "I thought you always told your sister not to call you that."

"But I like it when Taryn says it!" He justified.

"They are cute together!" Katara told them.

"Tea is ready." One of the Palace servants said pushing a cart out to them.

"How come no one told me we were having tea out here?" A portly woman huffed out to them, "I had to follow the Tea cart!"

"Guh…" Zuko groaned, causing Aang to have to hold back his laughter. "Because I have special guests here!" Zuko voice was gruff. It was obvious that he did not like this woman at all.

"Who could be so special for you to not invite ME to tea?" She asked.

Aang could already see why Zuko did not like the woman and he could see why. "Who could be so special that I wasn't invited?" Aang let out a fake cough catching the woman's attention, causing her to turn to face him. She stared up into the tall man's face suddenly unable to speak.

"Dyna this is Avatar Aang." Zuko smirked.

"Ava… Ava… Avatar! I'm so sorry, please excuse my words and actions." Dyna said bowing to him.

"Mother, do you remember Jade?" Taryn asked her.

"The house girl?" Dyna responded.

"Yes, the house girl." Jade said. "It is nice to see my former employer again. I now work for Lady Katara, Avatar Aang's wife."

"Thank you for teaching Jade how to run a house," Katara said. "She is my best housekeeper." Katara had sat down on a bench in the shade of a tree. Dyna turned to see Katara with her three small children around her, Aang came over and sat down next to her.

"I… Thank you, Lady Katara." Dyna wasn't sure what to say.

"These are out children." Katara told her. "Gyatso, Kya, and Sapphire… And this one" Katara rested her hand on her swollen belly drawing attention to it, "Is Anila."

"Such beautiful children." Dyna said. "How… how far along are you? She asked politely.

"I'm about 7 months along now." Katara told her.

"How long until the wedding?" Katara turned her attention to Zuko and Taryn.

"When…" Zuko started but Dyna cut him off.

"Just after the rest of my family gets here… That's what they want but I think they should have a huge wedding inviting all the noblemen from around the world, a huge buffet… I want them to fill the stone courtyard with guests my daughter deserves only the best!" Dyna rambled on.

"Excuse me… I asked Zuko and Taryn, not you." Katara snapped at the pushy woman, asserting her status as Lady Katara wife to the Avatar, the most powerful man in the world; which she almost never does but this woman needed a reality check.

"My apologies, Lady Katara." Miraculously she was quiet for the rest of the time they were in the garden having tea.

"I'd like to take you out tomorrow, Taryn." Katara told her. "Just us girls."

"That sounds lovely." Taryn told her. "I think I'd like that very much."

…

After tea Katara put her children down for a nap and took one herself.

Aang went to Zuko's office to talk to him. "I need to ask you for a favor, Zuko."

"Yeah, sure, anything you need." Zuko responded.

"I just found out some information and I need you to help me find some people." Aang said nervously.

"I'll do everything I can to help you find them… whoever they are… Who are they?" Zuko asked.

"I just recently found out about my mother." Aang said. "I need help finding her line."

"What do you mean your mother? And why would you need my help finding the line of an Air Nomad? My great-grandfather wiped out the Air Nomads." Zuko was confused.

"Not her…" Aang told Zuko about Anila and her secret marriage to a firebender. About how she hid in plain sight. "She had two children with him, they grew up right here in the Fire Nation… and well I was hoping you had some sort of census that I could look over to find their descendants."

"The Fire Sages keep those records, you have my permission to look at them, but I think it the Avatar asked them they'd probably agree right away." Zuko told him.

"I figured that too but I wanted to ask you first." Aang said to him.

"You're a smart man." Zuko joked.

"Sssooooo… About Taryn." Aang directed the conversation. "Ma-"

"Don't say her name." Zuko cut in gruffly.

"Okay, she just died a few months ago. How do you know you are ready to get remarried?" Aang asked.

"I didn't mean to fall in love… I didn't even want to. It was just going to be and Ursa and leave it at that. But… She makes my so happy, she loves ME for ME not because I'm the Fire Lord. She didn't even know I was the Fire Lord until I knew for sure that I loved her too much to leave Ba Sing Se without her."

"Lee?" Aang asked.

"Yeah… I worked at Uncle's shop." Zuko told him.

"You know I'm one hundred percent all for love at first sight." Aang chuckled. "It hits you before you even realize you feel that way."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yes." Zuko hollered through the wooden double-doors.

A man entered with a stack of letters. "I'm sorry Fire Lord Sir, but we have received more."

"Thank you, you can leave them on my desk." He said sounded annoyed. The man set then down then hurried back out of the room.

"More…" Zuko shook his head.

"More what?" Aang asked.

"Supposedly I am 'eligible' now… So I've been receiving letters asking me to 'see' girls to marry." Zuko told him.

"You have Taryn though." Aang said.

"Nobody outside the palace knows about Taryn, we only got here three days ago." Zuko told Aang. "I want to keep it that way until after the wedding anyways… Do you know how it would look if I were seeing a commoner? But if I marry her before anyone finds out then no one can say anything."

"Does Taryn know about these invitations?" Aang asked him.

"She has no clue about the letters, but she knows I want to keep us a secret until after the wedding so she won't be saying anything."

…

"Well the Avatar grew up nicely, didn't he?" Dyna said as he brushed her daughter's hair.

"Mother, he's married and I'm marrying Zuko." Taryn told her.

"I was just saying… He was a goofy looking kid, remember he ruined your sister's dress at the Earth King's party for his bear."

"Yes mother I remember." Taryn hated how all of a sudden she mattered to her mother, she never did before.

"He got tall…and very pleasing to the eye." Dyna looked as if she were daydreaming.

"And has three children and one on the way." Taryn reminded her.

"It is going to be so much fun chatting with the other ladies in Ba Sing Se, My daughter will be Lady Taryn, I got to meet The Avatar. I wonder if I can get any good gossip to bring back home."

"Oh, good… I'm so happy you know you aren't staying here." Taryn said.

"Well, how about that you ungrateful… I birthed you! I raised you! I devoted my life to helping my girls marry wealthy men! I deserve to spend the rest of my life in a palace being waited on hand and foot." Dyna slammed the brush on the dressing table and walked out of the room slamming the doors behind her.

For the first time since they got to the palace Taryn felt good, free from her mother's reign. Taryn thought about spending more time with Katara, she seemed like a good person, a fun person… Zuko called Aang and Katara family to him, maybe she could come to be family to them too.

 **A/N Now that you are at the bottom of the page, please take a few moments and leave me a review! The More Reviews I Get the Sooner I'll Update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON**.

* * *

 **I have written prequels to Together Again, they are part of what I call my TAU (Together Again Universe) here is a list of them along with its Summary**

 **A Second First Date** ; Aang wants to take Katara out for the perfect date, their first date was so bad Aang want's this one to be perfect… Aang wants to take Katara out for the perfect date, their first date was so bad Aang want's this one to be perfect… You don't always get a second chance.

 **Nightmares** ; A One-Shot Prequel to Together Again. Aang saved the world, he faced Ozai on his own. Everyone kept saying that he was a great hero, that he was so brave. He wore a brave face and acted all the hero they thought he was. But at night in his sleep he was a scared boy, scared for his life as he tried to get away from a psycho Firebender. The Battle came back at night.

 **Anila's Story** ; She was ready to travel the world the moment she turned 16. Little did she know, life never goes as expected and that a young Airbending Master just starting out on her own is no exception. Will the winds of change bring her happiness and fulfillment? Or will she only to bed led to sorrow and regret?

 **I have a new collection of One** **-shots called Dear Diary:** They are Katara's thoughts that take place during the time they traveled the world before the Hundred Year War ended.

 **Other stories I am currently working on (Together Again Universe are marked as TAU)**

 **A Warrior's Path** ; Suki wants to be the best warrior she can be and follow in her mother's footsteps. Life comes with so many choices to make, will she always make the right choice? Will life teach her to be the best leader she can be or is there something else in store for her?

 **Across the Wastelands** ; **(TAU)** Aang is sent on a journey by King Bumi… One that only he can take… To search for something very important, except Bumi wouldn't tell him what he needed to find! What will he find? (Completed, takes place during Chapter 132)

…

 **Chapter 5**

After her mother left her alone in her room Taryn decided to do a little exploring. The palace was so huge with so many halls and in those halls were so many doors. "I should have brought some bread with me so I don't get lost." Taryn joked with herself out loud. She tried a few handles, some were locked; she found a library and tried to make a mental note of its location for future reference. Taryn turned down a hall that had floor to ceiling painting of mean looking men with the Fire Lord's golden flame in their topknot, halfway down she found a huge set of double doors that had a giant Fire Nation symbol on it. She reached for the golden handle but froze, something inside her screamed for her to turn and leave but at the same time something, possibly her curiosity told her to take hold of it. She took a deep breath closed her eyes, as soon as her hand touched the cold metal she pressed the latch and pushed on the huge doors, to her surprise the doors opened, she had expected it to be locked. The wood was light and opened easily, she took a few steps inside then stopped to let her eyes adjust. The room filled with red and gold pillars in neat rows, a long rug ran from the door all the way to the opposite end of the room. Leaving the doors open she cautiously took a few more steps in, then a few more; before she knew it she was standing before a long trough that ran the width of the room, up on a pedestal was a large chair with its own little roof. Behind it was a large scary looking gold dragon on the wall. Taryn swallowed hard, her mouth had one dry, the magnitude of the room, the evil looking dragon… Taryn got hit hard by the reality of it all. She knew her Zuzu was the Fire Lord but it hadn't felt real until now until she stood here in the thrown room.

Taryn took a few steps closer the trough, "What is this for?" She asked herself out loud. As if the room answered her fire sprang to life in front of her making the dragon behind it look even scarier then as quickly as it sprung to life the fire died and the room went dark again.

"That." She couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice, but fear crept in.

"I… I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't be in here, I… I was curious." Taryn stared at her hands, unable to meet his golden gaze.

"It's okay Ryn, I'm not mad at you." His voice was smooth and comforting as he approached her.

"You always get mad when my mother snoops around." She responded.

"That's your mother… I love YOU, this is YOUR home now, and we will be getting married very soon. You have every right to explore." Zuko told her. "Where is she anyways?" Dyna spent most of the time next to Taryn ever since they arrived in the Fire Nation. They only got time away from her when she was taking a nap.

"I told her she was leaving after the wedding and she got mad at me." Taryn laughed her dorky laugh and Zuko started laughing with her.

"That's my girl!" Zuko said wrapping his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on her pink lips. "I love you so much."

"Where's Ursa?" Taryn asked.

"The Airbender is here, she will be preoccupied for a while." Zuko started laughing.

"The Airbender?" Taryn asked.

"Gyatso." Zuko told her.

"That little boy?" Taryn was starting to finally connect the dots. Ursa talked about Gyatso a lot. "He's adorable!"

"She thinks so too." Zuko said taking Taryn's hand in his. "Let's go for a walk… I'll give you a special tour. I hate this room!"

"Why do all the past Fire Lords look so mean in their painting?" Taryn asked him.

"Not all of them were mean… Mostly just Sozin, Azulon, and Ozai were evil." Zuko told her.

"Why don't you have one?" Taryn asked as they walked hand in hand out of the room and down that hall.

"Because… I don't know… I don't want to look at a huge painting of myself." Zuko tried to avoid the real reason.

Taryn stopped walking and tugged on his arm. "You think you're ugly because of this." She softly caressed the scar on his face. "I don't, I think you are very handsome. I think it gives you character, it proves you are strong."

Zuko didn't even know how to answer her, his hand came up and took hold of hers, kissing her hand a few times in a row. "I can't help but love you, you have brought happiness in Ursa and my lives."

"I have never loved anyone like I love you!" Taryn told him. "I'm ready to be your wife, I have no doubts at all." Zuko smiled.

"Do you want to see our living area? Where we will live as a family." Zuko asked her.

"I… oh… Sure." Taryn had wondered what it looked like, but her mother said that she wasn't to know, or go or even be alone with him in the palace until they were married. "My mom said-"

"I love you and respect you too much to do anything we shouldn't do until we are married." Zuko hated that Dyna didn't trust him.

"I know… I've just had too much of my mother in my head lately." Taryn said embarrassed the she even thought about ' _that'_

"Well, then we won't tell her than will we?" Zuko told her. "Come on!" The told her as he guided her through the halls. They stopped in front of an ornate door. "Here we are!" Zuko pushed open the doors to reveal what looked like a normal, expensively decorated, family room. It had couched and tables and a pai shou set sitting in one of the corners.

He guided her down a hall that came from that family room, there was nearly eight doors in the hall. "This is Ursa's room." He said as he opened one of the doors. It was a large room with a bed bigger than even Taryn could have ever imagined.

"Big bed!" Was the only thing she could think to say.

"Mine is bigger." He said as opened the door to the bedroom directly across from the little girl's room. Taryn stood outside the door and craned her neck to get a better look but she didn't dare take a step in. Zuko took a few steps in, when he realized Taryn hadn't followed him he turned around. He started to laugh as soon as he saw her. "Okay, I know I said it was mine but that doesn't mean you can't come in here. I know it's traditional for us to have our own rooms." He said as he walked to a door on the wall, when he opened it, there was a bedroom about the same size but had a smaller bed than his. "But I'd rather you stay in here with me… If that's okay with you?"

"Oh! I… I guess, if that's what you want." Taryn told him.

"No, if that's what _you_ want." He told her. "I won't pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do."

"I just want to make you happy." She told him.

"You already do, Ryn! I have never been as happy as I am with you." He told her. They heard a knock on the Royal suite's door.

"I hope that's not my mother!" Taryn said, she started to panic.

"Ssshhhh… Go into your room and I'll see who it is." Zuko told her. She heard him answer the door, she sighed when she heard the male voice talking to Zuko.

"Okay, thank you." Zuko said then knocked softly on her door. "It was just a servant, dinner will be ready shortly." He told her. "Come on, let's go down to the dining room."

On their way to the dining room they ran into Aang, Katara and their little ones plus Ursa on their way to dinner as well.

"They have been playing since we got up from our naps." Katara told Zuko and Taryn. "Can Jade have dinner brought to her?" Katara asked. "The babies were born the night before we got your message, she's still exhausted."

"Of course!" Zuko told her, "I'll have dinner sent to her right away."

"Your children are beautiful." Taryn told Katara.

"Thank you!" Katara smiled. "Gyatso is three months older than Ursa, and our girls are one and a half now."

"Are they benders? I mean Zuko told my Gyatso is an airbender, are any of the others benders?" Taryn asked.

"Gyatso, Sapphire, and Anila are airbenders." Katara was interrupted by her husband,

"My Kya is a waterbender like her mother." Aang told Taryn.

"This is all so amazing! I can't believe I got to see you again!" Taryn told Aang.

"Again?" Aang wasn't quite sure what she meant by again.

"Yeah… I saw you at the Earth King's bear party." Taryn told him. "My mom was so mad, my sister's brand new party dress got ruined." A giggle slipped from Taryn's lips.

"OH! I'm sorry… I was, just a goofy kid then." Aang said rubbing the back of his bald head.\

…

 **A/N Now that you are at the bottom of the page, please take a few moments and leave me a review! The More Reviews I Get the Sooner I'll Update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON**.

* * *

 **I have written prequels to Together Again, they are part of what I call my TAU (Together Again Universe) here is a list of them along with its Summary**

 **A Second First Date** ; Aang wants to take Katara out for the perfect date, their first date was so bad Aang want's this one to be perfect… Aang wants to take Katara out for the perfect date, their first date was so bad Aang want's this one to be perfect… You don't always get a second chance.

 **Nightmares** ; A One-Shot Prequel to Together Again. Aang saved the world, he faced Ozai on his own. Everyone kept saying that he was a great hero, that he was so brave. He wore a brave face and acted all the hero they thought he was. But at night in his sleep he was a scared boy, scared for his life as he tried to get away from a psycho Firebender. The Battle came back at night.

 **Anila's Story** ; She was ready to travel the world the moment she turned 16. Little did she know, life never goes as expected and that a young Airbending Master just starting out on her own is no exception. Will the winds of change bring her happiness and fulfillment? Or will she only to bed led to sorrow and regret?

 **I have a new collection of One** **-shots called Dear Diary:** They are Katara's thoughts that take place during the time they traveled the world before the Hundred Year War ended.

 **Other stories I am currently working on (Together Again Universe are marked as TAU)**

 **A Warrior's Path** ; Suki wants to be the best warrior she can be and follow in her mother's footsteps. Life comes with so many choices to make, will she always make the right choice? Will life teach her to be the best leader she can be or is there something else in store for her?

 **Across the Wastelands** ; **(TAU)** Aang is sent on a journey by King Bumi… One that only he can take… To search for something very important, except Bumi wouldn't tell him what he needed to find! What will he find? (Completed, takes place during Chapter 132)

…

 **Chapter 6**

Zuko was in his family suite getting his daughter ready for bed; he had just finished putting Ursa's hair in braids for the night and then they snugged together on the couch for her bedtime story. About halfway through the story there was a loud knock on the door, Zuko groaned as he got up and answered it. "What now? I'm trying to put my daughter to bed!" His one on one time with Ursa was time he cherished, she was his baby girl, the most important person in his life. He would and actually has done anything to protect her.

"I'm sorry sir, but a message just came in from princess Azula." The man handed Zuko a rolled piece of parchment sealed with a small flame in front of a big one, the signet of the Princess, the wax it was stamped into was blue. Azula used blue wax because her fire was always blue.

"Oh, thank you." Zuko said then closed the door.

"What's that?" Ursa asked.

"It's from Aunt Azula." He told her as he returned to the spot he had abandoned moments ago. Zuko set the paper on the table in front of them and picked the story book back up and started to read when he left off. After a few more minutes of reading Ursa interrupted him.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Yeah, Baby Girl." He responded.

"I want to know what Aunt Azula sent us." Ursa said acting so official and grown up. She climbed off the couch and took the message from the table and handed it to him.

"Okay, okay!" Zuko chuckled then broke the seal.

" _Hey, Brother… Well I got them, some are so rude! They think they're all important people but I don't care. Are you sure you need them there? I could have so much fun with them. I know, I have to be a good girl, anyways we will be there in just over a couple of days. I hope you are ready for them._

 _Your Crazy Sister Azula_

"Aunt Azula is so funny!" Ursa laughed.

"Guess what this letter means" Zuko told his daughter.

"More people will be here?" She asked after thinking for a few moments.

"Yes it does but it means something else too! It means that Taryn and I will be married soon." He told her.

"And…" The little girls golden grew wider and wider. "And Taryn will be my mommy for real! OH Daddy I'm so excited, she can read the stories with you!" Ursa jumped up and started hopping and dancing around the room making Zuko laugh. "She would be allowed in here! She can play dollies with me and we could have tea parties with them! She could do my hair!"

"I thought you liked it when I did your hair." Zuko laughed.

"I do Daddy, but girls do it better!" Ursa said matter-of-factly with her fists balled up resting on her hips.

"Okay, now we need to finish the story and put you to bed." Zuko told her. "It's getting late."

"But I'm too excited to sleep now!" Ursa said as she continued to hop and dance. He let her have her fun for just five more minutes.

"Okay, let's read now." He told her, then helped her back into her snuggle spot. After finishing the story he walked her into her room and tucked her in.

"I'm not tired though." Ursa protested finishing it up with a big yawn.

"I think you're more tired than you think." He told her, "Okay I need my Goodnight kisses!" He said then kissed each of her cheeks, her forehead, nose, and finally one in her lips.

"You can get Goodnight kisses from Taryn too when she's my Mommy." The little girl said, as soon as she shut her eyes she fell asleep. "Yes I can get Goodnight kisses from her too." He whispered softly.

Zuko had a hard time falling asleep, he has just about as excited about the news as Ursa was. He wondered if jumping and dancing would make it easier for him to fall asleep too, he chuckled as he imagined himself acting like Ursa. He decided to tell Taryn the news first thing in the morning. He played the scene in his head at least ten times before he finally fell asleep.

…

The next morning Zuko woke up to Ursa bouncing up and down on his bed. "Wake up Daddy! Daddy wake up! It's almost time for breakfast!"

Zuko sat up and looked at his daughter. "I don't want to get up yet!" He said snatching his daughters arm and pulling her into a cuddle, laying back down with his arms wrapped around her.

"We have to go to breakfast!" Ursa said as she wiggled, in his arms.

"I don't want to yet!" Zuko held her tighter.

"We have to tell Taryn what Aunt Azula said!" Ursa reminded him. "We have to tell her!"

"Oh yeah!" Zuko said releasing his daughter and jumping out of bed. "Let's pick out a dress for you." Zuko said as he pulled on his robe then went into Ursa's room, going through her closet. After a few minutes he found a dress for her. She dressed herself while he went back into his own room to dress himself. After they were both dressed and hair combed, Zuko decided their flame crowns were unnecessary today. He put Ursa on his shoulders then hurried down to the dinning room.

Zuko took his seat at the head of the table, Ursa just to his left. The kitchen staff was just starting to bring food out to the table when Taryn and her mother entered the dining room. "Taryn…" He started. "Would you please sit by me this morning?"

"Of course!" She smiled she walked to his end of the table and sat to his right. Dyna began to follow.

"Just Taryn, please." It was a statement and Dyna did not like it. "I have some things I have to talk about her about… Future Fire Lady Stuff and all that."

Dyna's face twisted in anger but sat in her regular seat. "I can't hear you from all the way down here." She raised her voice for them to hear her.

"That's the point!" Zuko hollered down the table. "Good morning! How are you doing today?" He smiled at the beautiful young woman next to him, making her grin widely.

"It's going good now that my mom is way over there!" She lowered her voice a bit. "She driving me crazy! I hate her being by me every second of the day! I don't know how much longer I can take it! It's like all of sudden she cares about me, she never really did before."

"Well then I have some news you are going to absolutely love!" Zuko grinned widely at her.

"Really?!" Taryn asked.

"Last night I got a message from my sister…" He paused for a moment, "She said they should be here late tomorrow afternoon to early the day after!"

"Oh my spirits!" Taryn squealed then wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek several times. "That makes me so happy! I can't wait!"

"Excuse me!" Taryn's mother hollered from her seat. "That is inappropriate behavior."

"What?" Zuko asked. "How is kissing my cheek inappropriate behavior?"

"I don't think you should be kissing or touching until the wedding, whenever that is." Dyna said.

At that moment Katara, Aang, Jade, Haru, Rose, Blossom, and the three children entered the dining room. "What?" Katara asked, catching Dyna's last statement. "I don't see anything wrong with kissing or touching before a wedding."

"It can lead to 'other' stuff." Dyna told her.

"Oh my spirits! Again with this!" Katara raised her voice more. "Zuko is a respectable person, he wouldn't do anything before the wedding."

"Hey!" Aang said. "I'm not respectable?" He asked. All of Katara's girls knew that Gyatso was born before they got married, it was common knowledge among the Acolytes.

"I didn't mean it like that Sweetie." She told him. "I was just saying…"

"Children born out of wedlock are abominations!" Dyna hollered. "They should not be alive. That's how the world gets its thieves, murders, and street scum… They never amount to anything. And their mother are whores."

"Did… Did she just say…?" Katara was very mad and seriously offended.

"I think she just did!" Even Aang was losing his calm.

"That was the wrong thing to say Mother." Taryn said as she watched the Avatar and his wife grow angrier.

"Who do you think you are saying stuff like that?!" Katara blew up. "I don't know where that came from but you better take it back!"

"It's true and I won't take it back." Dyna thought she knew everything about it.

"My son… OUR son was a nine months old when we got married! So you're saying that he is an 'abominations and shouldn't be alive'?"

"Now she did it." Zuko said. "Your mom is in trouble."

"OUR SON IS ONE OF THE SWEETIEST, SMARTEST, LITTLE BOY YOU WILL EVER MEET! AS FOR WHAT HE BECOMES WHEN HE GREWS UP… HE WILL BR THE NEXT LEADER OF THE AIR NOMADS! HE WILL BE RESPONCABLE FOR AN INTIRE NATION OF PEOPLE!" Katara ranted. "AS FOR HIS MOTHER! I DARE YOU TO CALL ME A WHORE AGAIN! I DON'T CARE HOW PREGNANT I AM I WILL DEFEND MYSELF AND MY HONOR." Aang tried to let it pass, practicing breathing techniques to keep him from blowing up on the woman.

"If you ever can my son an abomination or my wife a whore again, you WILL regret it!"

"Such a stupid woman!" Katara said aloud.

"I got some great news late last night." Zuko told them. "I got a message from Azula, they will be arriving late tomorrow or early the next morning!"

"That's so great!" Katara said in a happy tone. "You won't have to deal with that stupid woman for much longer!" Katara and Aang took their seats along with their children and the rest of their group.

"Miss Dyna…" Jade said. "Pissing off the Avatar is one thing but pissing off his wife is so much worse."

…

 **The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update.**

 **Now that you are at the bottom of the page, please take a few seconds to leave me a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON**.

 **I have written prequels to Together Again, they are part of what I call my TAU (Together Again Universe) here is a list of them along with its Summary**

 **A Second First Date** ; Aang wants to take Katara out for the perfect date, their first date was so bad Aang want's this one to be perfect… Aang wants to take Katara out for the perfect date, their first date was so bad Aang want's this one to be perfect… You don't always get a second chance.

 **Nightmares** ; A One-Shot Prequel to Together Again. Aang saved the world, he faced Ozai on his own. Everyone kept saying that he was a great hero, that he was so brave. He wore a brave face and acted all the hero they thought he was. But at night in his sleep he was a scared boy, scared for his life as he tried to get away from a psycho Firebender. The Battle came back at night.

 **Anila's Story** ; She was ready to travel the world the moment she turned 16. Little did she know, life never goes as expected and that a young Airbending Master just starting out on her own is no exception. Will the winds of change bring her happiness and fulfillment? Or will she only to bed led to sorrow and regret?

 **I have a new collection of One** **-shots called Dear Diary:** They are Katara's thoughts that take place during the time they traveled the world before the Hundred Year War ended.

 **Other stories I am currently working on (Together Again Universe are marked as TAU)**

 **A Warrior's Path** : Suki wants to be the best warrior she can be and follow in her mother's footsteps. Life comes with so many choices to make, will she always make the right choice? Will life teach her to be the best leader she can be or is there something else in store for her?

 **Across the Wastelands** : **(TAU)** Aang is sent on a journey by King Bumi… One that only he can take… To search for something very important, except Bumi wouldn't tell him what he needed to find! What will he find? (Completed, takes place during Chapter 132)

 **Chapter 7**

Taryn had a hard time sleeping, she was so happy that her family would be at the palace soon. She was anxious about how her sisters would act, they had all been groomed to marry into high status and they all knew how much their baby sister hated it, how she completely refused to not only be groomed, she was content to marry a man of low status, that most of all she wanted to marry a man she loved. Now here she was laying on one of the softest beds she had ever slept on, in a palace… A Palace! Getting ready to marry THE Fire Lord! The Fire Lord! How did her life plan lead her to where she was right now? A smile spread across her face as she remembered returning a doll to an adorable little girl sitting on her daddy's shoulders. She remembered how bold she felt picking a sticky piece of fruit off of a very handsome man's head… She laughed softly at how awkward he had been in that first short interaction. He didn't seem like a man of high status, he didn't look it, he didn't act it, power didn't radiate from him… Nothing like the men twice her sisters' ages with large estates and one hundred servants to order around. He was a simple man with a simple little girl and a simple job working in a tea house. He was so simple that her mother thought he was nothing more than lowly tea server, someone not even worth a second look, let alone date her daughter. His scar was the start of many lectures about how he was not even handsome enough for her daughter.

Taryn thought about how he sounded when he invited her to the Jasmine Dragon, to thank her for returning the doll to his daughter. Taryn hadn't been totally sure whether she should accept the invitation or not… Taryn thought he was one of the handsome men she had ever meet. His wide smile, the way his gold eyes sparkled when he looked at her, and the way he laughed at her dorky laugh… When she finally decide to go the shop was closing just as she got there… It was his smile that drew her there, she wanted to see it again. Then again, and again, and again. He made her feel so happy, then, faster than she had realized it she was in love with him and had to see him every day, not just him but the sweet, beautiful, happy little golden-eyed beauty that is his daughter. The strangest thing for taryn was getting use to calling him Zuko and not Lee.

Taryn immediately took on the duties of carrying for the little girl, she loved the girl as much as she would any of her own. Which made her mind wonder about the little girl's mother, what was she like? What did she look like? Taryn had scanned the palace in her short time there trying to see if there was a picture of the woman anywhere… Taryn hadn't even see a single one, not even in the Family suite… well as much of it as she had seen in her brief time there. Did her death cause him to grieve so deeply that he couldn't even look at a picture of her? "But if he were grieving so badly how did he fall so deeply in love with me that he couldn't leave Ba Sing Se without me?" She whispered to herself. Taryn wanted to know but knew it wasn't her place to ask him about it… and it definitely was not the time to ask him about it.

Taryn's mind moved on to her mother, and how much she tried to schmooze her way into his good graces, and was very unsuccessful at it too. Zuko hated her mother from the first time he meet her and her judgmental gaze, sizing him up when he walked her back home from the Jasmine Dragon. Taryn wished she could sneak into his room and talk to him like she had that first night on the airship. Taryn's cheeks grew warm as she remembered the kiss they shared that night, and how it turned her insides to gelatin, and left her wanting more… and if he hadn't stopped it she wasn't sure where she would have stopped it. Taryn's mind had finally finished racing and she was able to close her eyes and drift off to sleep.

Taryn was jolted awake by the loud sounds of whistling and popping, she sat up, frightened that the palace may be under attack like it had been before. She threw on her robe and flung open her bedroom door, in the hall she found several servants hurrying down the halls. "What's going on? Is… Is everything okay?" Taryn asked them.

"No, my lady, Princess Azula's ship just came in. We are all going to unload the ship and all its passengers. We have to show them to their rooms." A woman told her then hurried on her way.

All the rooms around hers had their doors wide open, and ready to accept their new occupants. Now she understood why there were so many unoccupied rooms around hers, they're for the family of the bride to stay in.

Taryn went back to her room and started dressing herself for the day. Just as she was tying the back of her dress there was a knock at her door, Taryn opened the door and to her surprise it was not whom she had expected, it wasn't even a member of her family. It was a beautiful woman, with a warm and comforting smile and a girl that couldn't be over the age of twelve.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I had to come see you." The woman told her.

"Mama, she's beautiful!" The girl said.

"Thank you…" Taryn smiled but she must have had a funny look on her face because the woman began to laugh softly.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself first. I'm Ursa, Zuko's mother and this is my daughter Kiyi." The beautiful woman told her.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you!" Taryn said with a huge smile, Zuko had told her a lot about his mother and what a wonderful woman and mother she was. "I see why Zuko chose to name his sweet beautiful daughter after you." Ursa wrapped her arms around the beautiful young woman.

"I'm so happy he found true love!" She told Taryn as the hall began to fill up with people. "I guess I better get going, it looks like your family has arrived."

"Wait! I'd like to spend some time with you… when there's time." Taryn told her.

"That would be wonderful." Ursa put her hand on the young woman's cheek. "I see why you make him so happy… such a beautiful heart."

"Taryn! Taryn! Taryn!" She heard, being called from all around her. All of Taryn's Sisters and most of their husbands and children were standing around her.

"I could swear you said you weren't going to marry a man of high status!" One of her sisters said.

"I want to marry a man I love!" Another mocked her in a high pitch voice.

"I do love him!" Taryn smiled as she say a man with a golden flame in his top knot. The hall way was so crowded that he couldn't even get through the crowd that surrounded her. He let out a shrill whistle catching everyone's attention. "And he loves me!"

"What was that?" Another of her sisters said as she turned to see where the noise had come from. Immediately everyone cleared the way to Taryn. She could hear everyone whispering around her, wide-eyed and mouths hanging open.

"Hello Ryn…" He had a grin that spread from ear to ear. "I came to see if you would join me for breakfast in the dining room. "

"Of course, Zuzu!" She said as she took the hand that was extended out to her, the walked along with him. As they turned the corner they could hear all the voices grow loud again, people yelling over other people.

"Oh my Spirits! He really IS the Fire Lord! She called him Zuzu!" Caught Zuko and Taryn's ears and they both started laughing.

"Thank you for rescuing me from all that." She told him then kissed the back of his hand she was holding.

"I figured you would need rescuing." He laughed, after making sure there was nobody around them he stopped walking and pulled her against himself and placed a passionate kiss on her lips that almost made her knees buckle under her. She whimpered as he pulled away, wishing for more but knowing it was too much to ask for right now.

"Soon… We won't have to worry about what people say or think." He whispered into her hair.

"I know…" She said as she gazed into his eyes. "I love you so much, I really do."

"I love you more than anything… well the only person I love more than you is my daughter." Zuko told her.

"I would never ask you to either." Taryn told him then started walking again, pulling him with her.

…

Everyone was sitting up and down the long table in dining room, Taryn's family at the far end and Zuko's friends and family by him... Of course Taryn was sitting next to Zuko.

Zuko stood and patiently waited for the chattering to calm down. Aang looked up at his best friend and rolled his eyes, at The Southern Air Temple as soon as he stands everyone stops talking immediately. This is just Taryn's family.

"I could whistle!" Aang joked.

"If it takes another minute I'll let you." Zuko told him. After a minute her pointed to Aang, and everyone on that end of the table plugged their ears at the airbender let out one of the longest loudest whistles he had in a long time. The chatter immediately stopped as everyone on the far end had gone deaf for only a moment.

"I would expect some respect from you." Zuko scowled at the newest guests. "The ceremony will take place tomorrow at noon. We…" He smiled down at Taryn, "want a small, quiet ceremony right now. The Fire Nation is still going through a lot because of my father and the last thing we want is to cause unwanted attention right now. The only guests to this wedding are all sitting around the table right now… I wish you a happy dinner and a good night." Zuko sat back down and smiled at Taryn.

…

Taryn was sitting at a small table in her room brushing her hair. Dreading the moment her mother would come in and give her 'The Talk'. Her heart dropped into her stomach when she heard the knock on her door. Her hands shook as she set the brush on the table and then walked to the door. She took a breath and held it as she pulled on the handle. Instead of her mother she found a smiling, golden-eyed man on the other side. "Hi Zuzu!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed in relief.

"I want to go on a walk in the garden and I was really hoping you would like to join me." He told her.

"That would be wonderful!" Taryn told him, she'd much rather spent time with Zuko walking in the garden then listening to a horrible talk from her mother, one that she had already hinted at, calling it a wifely duty and such horrible sounding analogies that she had heard her mother say to his sisters before their wedding days.

They were wandering through the gardens, the sky was clear and full of brilliantly sparking stars in the sky. Zuko stopped walking and turned to face her. "I need to talk to you… I can't in good conscience marry you… Not until you know."

"What?!" Taryn started to panic. "Until I know what?"

"Until you know what happened to Ursa's mother." He led her over to a stone bench that they both sat down on.

"You said you were attacked and she dies that night." Taryn told him. "I'm okay with that."

"Yes… that's roughly what happened…" Zuko was so nervous but Taryn had to know. "Ursa's mother left us a few weeks before the attack."

"Wait… Are you still married to her!?" Taryn started to have a panic attack.

"No, no, no, not at all." Even if she were still alive the marriage would have been dissolved because of treasonous actions against the royal family. The night the palace was attacked she had come back… I found her…" Zuko had to take a few deep breaths before he could continue. "I don't know what woke me up, I went to check on Ursa and found her… Mai… I found her in Ursa's room with a knife in her hand… She said she had to complete her assignment and kill Ursa and I so that my father could regain his thrown."

"Oh dear Spirits!" Taryn gasped she could only imagine the horror or finding someone in her childs room with a knife.

"I told Ursa to hide and Mai and I fought… She told me she never loved me and she never loved Ursa…" She charged me and… and I killed her… I killed my wife. I will understand if you don't want to marry me now that you know it was me that killed her."

"Oh, sweet, sweet Zuzu! I may not be her mother yet, But I would do anything to protect that little girl too." Taryn lifted his chin to look into his eyes. "I'm not afraid of you… I want to cry, but not because of what you did, because that woman would so willingly kill her own child."

"I knew you would understand… And because you do, I love you all the more." Zuko told her then he kissed her softly.

"I love you too." She kissed him back, putting all her love into that one kiss, before the realized it, it had become wonderfully deep and they were breathing heavy. Taryn forced her mind back to the moment and pulled away from him. "I… I need to get back to my room… My mother is supposed to talk to me before bed."

"Oh, yeah." he half smiled at her awkwardness as she mentioned her mother and talking.

He walked her back to her room then went to his own.

…

 **A/N Now that you are at the bottom of the page, please take a few moments and leave me a review! The More Reviews I Get the Sooner I'll Update! (Seriously I'm not getting hardly any reviews)**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON**.

 **I have written prequels to Together Again, they are part of what I call my TAU (Together Again Universe) here is a list of them along with its Summary**

 **A Second First Date** ; Aang wants to take Katara out for the perfect date, their first date was so bad Aang want's this one to be perfect… Aang wants to take Katara out for the perfect date, their first date was so bad Aang want's this one to be perfect… You don't always get a second chance.

 **Nightmares** ; A One-Shot Prequel to Together Again. Aang saved the world, he faced Ozai on his own. Everyone kept saying that he was a great hero, that he was so brave. He wore a brave face and acted all the hero they thought he was. But at night in his sleep he was a scared boy, scared for his life as he tried to get away from a psycho Firebender. The Battle came back at night.

 **Anila's Story** ; She was ready to travel the world the moment she turned 16. Little did she know, life never goes as expected and that a young Airbending Master just starting out on her own is no exception. Will the winds of change bring her happiness and fulfillment? Or will she only to bed led to sorrow and regret?

 **I have a new collection of One** **-shots called Dear Diary:** They are Katara's thoughts that take place during the time they traveled the world before the Hundred Year War ended.

 **Other stories I am currently working on (Together Again Universe are marked as TAU)**

 **A Warrior's Path** : Suki wants to be the best warrior she can be and follow in her mother's footsteps. Life comes with so many choices to make, will she always make the right choice? Will life teach her to be the best leader she can be or is there something else in store for her?

 **Across the Wastelands** : **(TAU)** Aang is sent on a journey by King Bumi… One that only he can take… To search for something very important, except Bumi wouldn't tell him what he needed to find! What will he find? (Completed, takes place during Chapter 132)

…

 **Chapter 8**

Zuko stood uncomfortably in front of the flaming trough in the Throne Room, his best friend, wearing his full yellow dress robes, stood by his side. All the guests were seated and it was almost time for his beautiful bride to enter the spacious room through the grand doors.

"Zuko," Aang whispered to him. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Uuummm… Okay… Yeah." Zuko answered. "Why?"

"Because you look like you're going to going to pass out." The Avatar told him.

"No, it's not that…" Zuko told him. "I can't wait to finally be married to her! It's her family, they are making me feel nervous." Aang looked over to where all the guests were seated, shooting his wife and children his most charming smile then scanned for the faces for Taryn's family.

"They don't look that scary." Aang chuckled. "But then again, they did upset Katara pretty bad."

"They upset Katara!?" Zuko was shocked. "What did they do?"

"Gossip… talking about what bed activities would be like with me." Aang told him.

"Wow!" Zuko wasn't sure what to say. "I can see why, she has always been protective over you."

"I know…" Aang was cut off by the head Fire Sage clearing his throat, once he had their attention he nodded to the guards at the doors. They opened the doors, Taryn was led down the long room by her smiling father.

Zuko was mesmerized by how beautiful Taryn looked, it was almost as if there was a spot trained on her as she walked to him. When they reached the end of the long room her father kissed her cheek whispered "I love you my little girl."

"I love you too, Daddy." Taryn said then she turned to Zuko and took his hand.

The bride and groom knelt down on soft pillows packed before the Fire sage. "Fire Lord Zuko, you have chosen this woman to be your bride?"

"Yes I have." Zuko answered.

"Taryn, you have chosen this man to be your husband?" The sage asked her.

"Yes I have." Taryn was smiling widely.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Do you promise to care for this woman for the rest of your life? To care for her when she is sick? To protect her from any harm that may fall before her?" The sage went on. "To make her happy?"

"Yes, and more! I Love her with all my heart and spirit." Zuko told her and the sage.

"Taryn, do you promise to care for this man for the rest of your life? To care for him when he is sick? To bare him children and raise them well? To stay faithful to him, to the royal family and to this nation?"

"Yes," Taryn was beaming, "and more! I love him with every bit of myself." As soon as she answered another sage came up behind her and placed a small golden flame unto her half bun at the top of her head.

"I now pronounce you Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Taryn. Welcome to the royal family Lady Taryn. You may now kiss your bride, Fire Lord." The sage told them.

"I love you!" Zuko told her than leaned down and kissed his new wife.

"You're my really my Mommy now!" Ursa squealed as she ran to the couple. "I love you!" Taryn stooped down and picked Ursa up.

"I love you too, Princess Ursa." Taryn told her step-daughter.

"Okay, Ursa, You go sit by Grandma and we will see you in the grand dining room." Zuko told his daughter.

"Okay Daddy." Ursa said with a small pout. "I want to stay with you though."

"But it's been a while since Grandma has been here, she needs you to show her to the dining room." Zuko lied a bit to his daughter, which his mother overheard.

"Ursa, I need you to be my guide." Zuko's mother told her namesake.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Taryn asked him.

"We have to thank our guests for coming." Zuko told her.

"But can't we do that later?" She asked him.

"We could, but it's rude to disappear before saying our thanks." Zuko told her.

"Oh… OH!" Taryn's cheeks went bright red, she had forgot about the last part.

…

After thanking their small group of guests that were invited to the small, private wedding, they walked to the grand dining room where their guests awaited them.

"I'm so happy for you Zuko." His mother told him. "She is a very beautiful daughter-in-law."

"I can't believe you married THE Fire Lord Baby sister!" Several of her sisters told her. "We have a special gift for you!" The sisters pulled Taryn away and handed her a small box wrapped in beautifully hand painted paper wrapped around it." Taryn didn't have to open it to know what it was, a package exactly like this was given to each of her sisters on their wedding night. "We hope you have fun, we sure did!" Her sisters all started giggling.

"You guys are acting like gossiping little girls!" Taryn told them.

"We are just so excited for you." Her oldest sister said. "Look at you, you are like a queen now!"

"She is a queen now, we just don't use the titles King and Queen." Zuko said as he went back to his wife's side. "I've come to rescue you. Let's go sit down to eat and have fun."

"I like that idea." Taryn said, happy to be kidnapped from her sisters.

"I'm so happy we are finally married." Zuko smiled down into her beautiful green eyes.

"Me too, now my Mother can go home." Taryn started laughing her laugh that Zuko absolutely loved. As soon as they sat down the servants began to place platters of food onto the long table. Special vegetarian dishes for The Avatar, his family, and the Acolytes that had come with them.

"What's that?" Zuko asked her, referring to the package in her hands.

"OH!" Taryn's face went bright red again, "It's… It's from my sisters"

"Oh, okay." Zuko raised his eyebrow, he knew exactly what it was just by the look on her face.

Katara sat down next to Taryn, "You are a beautiful bride."

"Thank you, Katara… And thank you for the talk earlier." The new Fire Lady told her.

"Any time." Katara smiled, she could see the nervousness in Taryn's eyes. "Everything will be fine."

"Well big brother, I guess I'm happy for you or something like that." Azula said as she came into the dining room.

"Thank you Azula." Zuko told her. "I need you to, please, take Taryn's family back to Ba Sing Se… The sooner the better for me."

"Can I play with the fat screamer?" Azula laughed.

"Don't hurt her." Zuko told her.

"I would never." Zuko could see the gleam in his sister's eyes.

"You would have if I hadn't told you not to." Zuko told her.

"Fine, I would have, but I won't." Azula told her. "Can I at least scare her a little tiny bit, please?"

"Don't hurt her." Zuko told her again.

"Okay, I won't hurt her but that doesn't mean I can't scare her." Azula said, eyeing Dyna at the far end of the table.

"Zuko," His mother said. "I'll watch Ursa in my suite tonight."

"Okay Mom, thank you so much." Zuko smiled.

Aang stood up and caught everyone's attention. "I want to wish Zuko and Taryn a marriage as happy as my own."

"And I'd like to wish them lots of babies!" Katara added with a laugh. Taryn wasn't sure how much more embarrassment she could take before she spontaneously combusted, all the adults in the room kept making references to babies, and hinting towards 'bed activities'. She was relieved when more servants came out and cleared the dirty dishes from in front of them, replacing them with fresh ones with their deserts on them.

"Ryn, are you oaky?" Zuko asked her, he had been watching his new wife push the food on her plate around for the last ten minutes.

"Yeah," Taryn smiled. "I'm just a little nervous…" She shook her head.

"Don't be nervous," Zuko took her hand in his, softly pressing his lips to the pack of her had. "I love you with all my heart and spirit."

A wave of goose bumps washed over her, making her feel like all her hair was standing on end. "I love you too." She couldn't help but grin widely at him.

"We don't have to leave until you're ready." He told her as his gold eyes stared deeply into her beautiful green ones.

"Thank you." She smiled at her new husband, his words comforted her. She scanned the room looking at all the different combinations of family. Ursa was Zuko and Azula's mother, then she married Ikem and had Kiyi. She looked at her own parents, she had no idea how they work well together but she knew that they still loved each other very much. Her sisters and their husbands and children came next, she felt bad for them, their marriages were arranged for them, and most of their husbands were high ranking in society and almost twice their age. Next came Aang and Katara, they were very happy and very much in love, they have loved each other since they were young, and they had three little ones and another on the way, her round belly was beautiful to Taryn. Then she looked at her best friend, the only person that really connected with her, Jade; she and her husband were very happy, just like almost everyone else, and the beautiful babies they held. Taryn loved the idea of having her own babies, watching her own belly swell with child, feeling the baby kick and move, she imagined holding a warm soft bundle of blankets swaddled tightly in her arm. A calmness came over her and she turned to her smiling new husband. "I'm ready to go."

…

 **A/N Now that you are at the bottom of the page, please take a few moments and leave me a review! The More Reviews I Get the Sooner I'll Update! (Seriously I'm not getting hardly any reviews per chapter.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON**.

 **I have written prequels to Together Again, they are part of what I call my TAU (Together Again Universe) here is a list of them along with its Summary**

 **A Second First Date** ; Aang wants to take Katara out for the perfect date, their first date was so bad Aang want's this one to be perfect… Aang wants to take Katara out for the perfect date, their first date was so bad Aang want's this one to be perfect… You don't always get a second chance.

 **Nightmares** ; A One-Shot Prequel to Together Again. Aang saved the world, he faced Ozai on his own. Everyone kept saying that he was a great hero, that he was so brave. He wore a brave face and acted all the hero they thought he was. But at night in his sleep he was a scared boy, scared for his life as he tried to get away from a psycho Firebender. The Battle came back at night.

 **Anila's Story** ; She was ready to travel the world the moment she turned 16. Little did she know, life never goes as expected and that a young Airbending Master just starting out on her own is no exception. Will the winds of change bring her happiness and fulfillment? Or will she only to bed led to sorrow and regret?

 **I have a new collection of One** **-shots called Dear Diary:** They are Katara's thoughts that take place during the time they traveled the world before the Hundred Year War ended.

 **Other stories I am currently working on (Together Again Universe are marked as TAU)**

 **A Warrior's Path** : Suki wants to be the best warrior she can be and follow in her mother's footsteps. Life comes with so many choices to make, will she always make the right choice? Will life teach her to be the best leader she can be or is there something else in store for her?

 **Across the Wastelands** : **(TAU)** Aang is sent on a journey by King Bumi… One that only he can take… To search for something very important, except Bumi wouldn't tell him what he needed to find! What will he find? (Completed, takes place during Chapter 132)

…

 **Chapter 9**

When Zuko awoke he rolled onto his side facing the young woman that had shared his bed the night before. Propping himself upon his elbow, he smiled as he gently brushed a few dark curls out of her face; admiring how beautiful she was, her curly hair spread out all over the pillow. He loved how happy she made him feel, just having her by his side brightened his day. He leaned over and softly kissed her cheek before climbing out of bed, Taryn sighed softly as she nuzzled the soft pillow beneath her head. He dressed himself, leaving his new wife to rest longer, he sent for their breakfast to be brought to the suite.

Zuko started to make a list of everything they would need for their honeymoon. He planned for them to go to Ember Island, to stay in the royal house there; he already sent staff to prepare it for their arrival, Zuko wanted everything to be perfect for the two of them. Zuko's mother was going to be taking care of Ursa for the few weeks he and Taryn would be gone.

When Taryn woke up she rolled onto her back, peaking her eyes open, ever since they got to the Fire Nation her mom would be sitting in the chair next to the bed reading some random book that was on the bookshelf. She didn't see her mother or the chair or the bookshelf, after a moment of confusion she realized she was not in her room anymore she was in Zuko's room… Her husband's room, in her husband's bed. She sat up and scratched at her mess of brown curls, realizing only moments later she was not appropriately covered, and pulled the sheet up just as Zuko can back into the bed room.

"Good morning Ryn!" He said as he brought a breakfast tray into the room. "I was just going to wake you up."

"I… uuummm… I" She looked around, trying to spot something she could quickly dress herself in, her face changed pigment as she looked. He just shook his head and laughed.

"You don't need to be embarrassed." He told her as he handed her one of his robes. She accepted it and quickly wrapped herself in it.

"I… I just…" Her face grew even redder when she remembered the night before.

"You can dress in your room if you want." He pointed to the door that separated his room form hers.

"I… I don't want to." She told him.

"Why not?" He asked her, this is how it always was. The Fire Lord had his room, the Lady hers, with a shared door to be between the two, the two never shared a room before.

"Because… I don't like it." She told him.

"You can change and decorate it however you want." He told her.

"It's more than that… a few reasons really…" She trailed off. Zuko set the tray down on the table next to the bed and sat down next to her.

"A few reasons?" He asked her.

"Well… whenever I imagined being married my husband and I would share a bed, share a room…" Taryn eyed the door, "And it was that evil woman's room… I don't want it." She shook her head, hoping he would understand her feelings.

"Is that what you want? You want to share a room?" Zuko asked her. Taryn nodded, unsure of weather he would flat out reject her feelings or not.

"Oh, Ryn." Zuko smiled. "You are more than welcome to share my room! I wish you would have told me sooner, I would have had your stuff put in here rather than in there."

"I didn't know." She told him.

"When I showed you the Royal Suite I showed you the Fire Lady's room." Zuko told her.

"I guess it slipped my mind." Taryn told him, embarrassed that she had misunderstood.

"It's okay." Zuko smiled, "I like having you close to me, and I love waking up with you in my arms."

"So it's okay? I can stay in here with you?" She asked him.

"Yes you can, but you're going to have to stop being embarrassed about me seeing you bare." Zuko laughed.

"I guess I am." She put on a small smile.

"Okay, let's eat." He said as he poured her a cup of tea.

"If Fire Lord doesn't work out for you, you could always be a tea server." Taryn laughed. "You're quite good at it."

"You'd be happy married to a simple tea server?" Zuko jokingly asked her.

"That's what I agreed to before you told me who you really were." Taryn accepted the tea, and took a few sips.

"There are so many noble-ish women out there that would marry me only for the status of being the Fire Lady." Zuko told her.

"I think the one thing a marriage should have is love…" Taryn told him as she reached up and caressed his cheek and scar. "And I love you more than anything." She softly touched her lips to his.

"You make me so happy." He grinned from ear to ear. "I love you with every bit of myself Ryn. I don't know how to live without you."

"You'll never have to find out." Taryn told him, leaning in and kissed him. Zuko slid the tray out of the wand and leaned into her, deepening the kiss. Then there was a knock on the suite door.

"Dammit!" Zuko said as she pulled away and left the room to see who was disturbing him and his wife the morning after their wedding. Taryn picked her tea cup back up and picked up a sweet roll and started to eat.

"I'm sorry Ryn, I'll be back in a little bit…" He shook his head as he threw on his Fire Lord clothes, pulling his hair into a topknot, and placing his gold flame in it. "I have unwanted visitors."

"So, you have to go?" Taryn pouted.

"I won't take long, I have to receive them in the throne room." Zuko told her.

"Would you mind if I peek in?" Taryn asked him.

"Not at all!" He grinned. "You can come see after you get dressed."

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Taryn grinned back.

"Because they are being received in the throne room, you should wear your gold flame too." Zuko told her than kissed her goodbye.

…

Zuko entered the throne room, before taking his seat on the throne he lit the trough, and signaled to the guard that he was ready to see visitors.

A sickeningly skinny woman entered the room with her father, they walked to the front of the room and bowed before Zuko. "Please excuse our unannounced visit." The man said. "You did not respond to our letter telling you that my daughter was being offered to you due to your wife's unfortunate situation. We assumed that you had not received out messages." The only thing that was released to the public was that the palace was attacked and his wife was killed that night.

Zuko shifted in his seat, the light from the fire illuminating his scar, out of the corner of his eye he saw the woman cringe at the sight of it. "Yes, I received your messages… I didn't answer because I don't need a bride."

"How will care for your children?" The man asked. "Who will bare you more?"

Zuko smiled when he saw Taryn enter the room. "My wife will." Gesturing to Taryn as she approached golden flame and all.

"We were not informed of your marriage." The man sounded enraged.

"That's because it only took place yesterday." Zuko told them. "I did not respond because I don't need a bride."

"Who is this… this… girl?" The man asked. "What is her lineage?"

"This is Lady Taryn… And as for lineage, I'm not old-fashioned like that." Zuko told the man as Taryn knelt down on the right side of the throne, taking her hand in his. "I married for love not noble blood! Fire Lord Azulon forced my mother in an abusive and loveless marriage because she was Avatar Roku's granddaughter. I would never marry someone I didn't love."

"Please forgive us, and our intrusion the day after your wedding." The man said as he and his ugly daughter left the throne room. "Fire Lord, Lady." He bowed one last time.

"Tell everyone what you learned here today, that I do NOT need a bride." Zuko said to them.

"She was ugly." Taryn said after they left the room.

"Too skinny too." Zuko laughed, I'm so happy you joined me in her… I finally got to show off how beautiful you are."

"Glad I could help!" Taryn laughed.

"Well…" Zuko shook his head. "Since our morning was ruined we should get ready to go to Ember Island. It will just be the two of us for a few weeks."

"No Ursa?" Taryn asked him.

"My mother is going to take care of her until we get back." Zuko told her. "If that's okay with you?"

"It's fine… I just kinda figured she'd be going with us." Taryn told him.

"I'd like a bit of just you and me time… No your mom, no little kids at our feet." Zuko told her.

"That does sound great." Taryn laughed, "Especially the no my mom part."

"I especially like that part too." Zuko laughed then put out the fire. The couple walked hand in hand through the empty hallways back to their suite to get ready to leave.

…

 **A/N Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, they help encourage me to keep writing for you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON**.

 **I have written prequels to Together Again, they are part of what I call my TAU (Together Again Universe) here is a list of them along with its Summary**

 **A Second First Date** ; Aang wants to take Katara out for the perfect date, their first date was so bad Aang want's this one to be perfect… Aang wants to take Katara out for the perfect date, their first date was so bad Aang want's this one to be perfect… You don't always get a second chance.

 **Nightmares** ; A One-Shot Prequel to Together Again. Aang saved the world, he faced Ozai on his own. Everyone kept saying that he was a great hero, that he was so brave. He wore a brave face and acted all the hero they thought he was. But at night in his sleep he was a scared boy, scared for his life as he tried to get away from a psycho Firebender. The Battle came back at night.

 **Anila's Story** ; She was ready to travel the world the moment she turned 16. Little did she know, life never goes as expected and that a young Airbending Master just starting out on her own is no exception. Will the winds of change bring her happiness and fulfillment? Or will she only to bed led to sorrow and regret?

 **I have a new collection of One** **-shots called Dear Diary:** They are Katara's thoughts that take place during the time they traveled the world before the Hundred Year War ended.

 **Other stories I am currently working on (Together Again Universe are marked as TAU)**

 **A Warrior's Path** : Suki wants to be the best warrior she can be and follow in her mother's footsteps. Life comes with so many choices to make, will she always make the right choice? Will life teach her to be the best leader she can be or is there something else in store for her?

 **Across the Wastelands** : **(TAU)** Aang is sent on a journey by King Bumi… One that only he can take… To search for something very important, except Bumi wouldn't tell him what he needed to find! What will he find? (Completed, takes place during Chapter 132)

…

 **Chapter 10**

"Are you sure my green clothes are appropriate?" Taryn asked as she dug through the pile that was being deposited on Zuko's bed; they were in the processes of being brought over from the room next door.

"They're fine Ryn." Zuko laughed at the face Taryn was making. "I told you before that they are fine."

"I know but… Katara wears Aang's national colors." Taryn told him.

"That's because she chooses to…" He told her. "She still wears her national colors sometimes."

"Not while she was here." Taryn told him.

"Air Nomad clothes are loose and drape around her nicely, furs would be uncomfortable and to be honest, it's too hot here for her to wear furs." Zuko told Taryn picking up a beautiful light fabric green dress. "This one is pretty."

"Yeah, I kind of have a special attachment to that dress." Taryn told him as she took it and folded it to pack. "That's the dress I wore when I went to the Jasmine Dragon the day after we met."

"No wonder I like it so much." He joked. "If you want you can go shopping while we're there. Personally I think you're beautiful no matter what you wear."

"Okay." Taryn blushed. "I really would like to go shopping too though."

"They we'll go shopping, too." Zuko told her. "I need to see when the airship will be ready to go."

"Oh, Oaky…" Taryn felt a little sad that he was leaving her alone for a little bit. "Hurry back."

"I will." Zuko could hear the disappointment in her voice even though she wore a smile on her face. "You just finish packing, I'll be back before you know it." Zuko walked over to her and kissed her softly. "I love you." Then he hurried out of the room while Taryn continued packing.

Taryn sat down on the bed and scanned the bedroom, this was the first chance she really had to reflect on everything that has happened in the last week. She wondered how she ended up in the Fire Nation palace, she was going to happily marry a tea server and live in a small house, it would have still been in the Fire Nation, just not in a place like the palace, true she did wonder what the palace looked like, but she never thought she'd be inside it, she never thought she'd be 'The Fire Lady', not in her wildest dreams. Her sweet awkward tea server was not a tea server at all, he was… IS the Fire Lord. He never acted like he was royalty, or at least not how she had imagined royalty would act. She had always pictured, that if she found the right guy, a wedding in one of the beautiful parks in the middle ring of Ba Sing Se and living there for the rest of her life, but here she was sitting in the royal suite getting ready to go on her honeymoon with Fire Lord Zuko. All her children would be princes and princesses, HER children would rule after their father, HER grandchildren would follow in line… One hundred years from now HER blood would still be present in their bodies.

How did returning a little girl's dropped doll lead to where she is right at this very moment? Katara had talked about destiny a lot, about how a simple girl born into a people where waterbenders had been extinct, and how that miraculous occurrence brought the Avatar back to the world, ending the one hundred year war and bringing peace to the world. And it was miraculous, that she was destined to bring the Avatar back to the world. Taryn laughed softly, it didn't seem like destiny to return a little girl's lost doll, but if she looked at it the way Katara does wither life, but it was… The spirits worked invisible strings connecting people and places together. Taryn had planned to spend that day at home, but one of her sisters asked her to go to the Zoo with them because their nanny was sick.

"Are you almost done?" Zuko's voice drew her from her thoughts.

"Ummm… Yeah, just about." Taryn smiled she loved how just hearing his voice made her feel so happy.

"What were you thinking about?" Zuko asked her.

"Huh?" Taryn wasn't sure how he knew she was thinking about something.

"You were biting your bottom lip…" He told her. "You always do when you're deep in thought."

"Oh!" Taryn had no idea she did that.

"Anyways, the airship is ready to leave whenever we are." He told her.

"Gah!" Taryn said, frustrated that her mother couldn't give her any freedom, she's married now and still the woman couldn't give her space. "What Mother?" Taryn said as she walked into the front room of their suite.

"Why are you getting snippy at me?!" Dyna asked.

"Because you never give me any space!" Taryn exclaimed. "I'm married now… I'm getting ready to leave for my honeymoon and here you are checking on me!"

"I'm not here to check on you!" Dyna told her. "I came here to tell you that I'm going to miss you… And… well… please visit us. I know I've been overbearing but you are my baby girl and I just want the best for you."

"I know Mom…" Taryn told her. "You don't need to watch over me anymore."

"One more thing." Dyna insisted. "You better have me here when you have your babies!"

"I will Mom." Taryn said. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Dyna said then hugged her daughter then left the room.

"Oh, I can't stand her sometimes!" Taryn said throwing her arms into the air.

"As overbearing as she is, she does love you." Zuko told her.

"I know… She only wanted the best for us…" Taryn told him. "Her grooming us was to make sure we would always be taken care of."

"That's the last thing she'll need to worry about with you." Zuko told her. "I would give you anything you want… Anything!"

"I know you would… But I don't need things to be happy, I only need you." She told him.

"You will always have me." Zuko wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"And maybe a few babies." She whispered against his lips.

"I can give you that too." He grinned wickedly.

"We need to get ready to go." Taryn told him.

"I know…" Zuko rolled his eyes, "We still need to say goodbye to Ursa, too."

"I'm pretty much done, I just need to put my stuff into the closet." She told him.

"Don't worry about that, the servants will put it away for you." He told her.

…

"Goodbye, Princess!" Zuko said kissing his daughter's cheek. "We will be back in a couple weeks."

"I'm going to miss you Daddy and Mommy." The little girl told them, they were standing at the bottom of the plank of their airship.

"We'll miss you too." Taryn told new daughter, hugging her tightly. "You be good for Grandma, okay."

"I will!" Ursa said.

"Have a wonderful honeymoon." Zuko's mother told them hugging them both goodbye. "I think I can handle her for a few weeks."

"Thank you again Mom." Zuko told her.

"You don't need to thank me, I'm grandma, it's my job to watch her every once in a while." Ursa told them. "Besides, you deserve alone time with your beautiful new wife… I look forward to having more grandchildren." Ursa smiled as Taryn's cheeks turned red, remembering what happened when she and her husband disappeared the evening before, she was unable to even meet her husband's eyes.

"Goodbye everyone." Taryn said quickly then entered the airship, followed closely by Zuko. As soon as he was up the plank the crew closed the plank and started to lift off.

"What's wrong Taryn?" Zuko asked her.

"Everybody keeps talking about us having babies." She told him.

"You talked about it too." He told her.

"Yeah… but that's us… it's kind of embarrassing when they say it because of… because of HOW you get babies, and they all now…"

"Oh, Ryn!" Zuko pulled her into a comforting hug. "Don't think of it that way… every one of them have children of their own, so if it makes you feel any better that all got their children the same way."

"I guess that's true." Taryn let out a small giggle. "I guess it's not really a big thing to be embarrassed about."

"It's really not." Zuko laughed with her

"Who long will it take us to get to Ember Island?" Taryn asked as she looked out one of the windows next to the plank, watching as the palace and not long after the whole city disappeared from sight.

"I, uh, I was thinking about going up to our room, If you want to join me." He had a cocky smirk and a devious twinkle in his eye.

"Fire Lord Zuko, you are naughty~" Taryn laughed.

"Only for you Lady Taryn." He joined in with her laughter.

…

 **A/N Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, they help encourage me to keep writing for you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON**.

 **I have written prequels to Together Again, they are part of what I call my TAU (Together Again Universe) here is a list of them along with its Summary**

 **A Second First Date** ; Aang wants to take Katara out for the perfect date, their first date was so bad Aang want's this one to be perfect… Aang wants to take Katara out for the perfect date, their first date was so bad Aang want's this one to be perfect… You don't always get a second chance.

 **Nightmares** ; A One-Shot Prequel to Together Again. Aang saved the world, he faced Ozai on his own. Everyone kept saying that he was a great hero, that he was so brave. He wore a brave face and acted all the hero they thought he was. But at night in his sleep he was a scared boy, scared for his life as he tried to get away from a psycho Firebender. The Battle came back at night.

 **Anila's Story** ; She was ready to travel the world the moment she turned 16. Little did she know, life never goes as expected and that a young Airbending Master just starting out on her own is no exception. Will the winds of change bring her happiness and fulfillment? Or will she only to bed led to sorrow and regret?

 **I have a new collection of One** **-shots called Dear Diary:** They are Katara's thoughts that take place during the time they traveled the world before the Hundred Year War ended.

 **Other stories I am currently working on (Together Again Universe are marked as TAU)**

 **A Warrior's Path** : Suki wants to be the best warrior she can be and follow in her mother's footsteps. Life comes with so many choices to make, will she always make the right choice? Will life teach her to be the best leader she can be or is there something else in store for her?

 **Across the Wastelands** : **(TAU)** Aang is sent on a journey by King Bumi… One that only he can take… To search for something very important, except Bumi wouldn't tell him what he needed to find! What will he find? (Completed, takes place during Chapter 132)

…

 **Chapter 11**

"Ryn come here!" Zuko called from the bridge of the airship. "We're almost there, I want you to see." Taryn had been sewing a new dress for herself.

"Okay." She called to him setting her project aside.

"You know, you don't have to sew your own clothes, I'll buy you whatever you want." Zuko chuckled.

"I know, but I like sewing." She told him. Zuko smiled, she was nothing like the spoiled brat women that had been offered to him in all those letters.

"Well, then I'll buy you whatever fabrics, threads, and silks you want." He took her hand and walked into the front most room in the cabin, stopping next to a man in a Fire Nation military uniform standing at a big wheel.

"Oh, wow!" Taryn exclaimed as she saw the small island grow larger as the moments passed. She could see public beaches that connected to a large town center with lots of shops and restaurants. A few more seconds passed and she could see a hotel district with large ornate buildings and a theater. Beyond that she could see many large houses with small private beaches, the airship began to slow, descending a bit, the men on the bridge began moving around quickly throwing levers and switches; the Captain began calling out orders into a loud speaker. Taryn felt a bit nervous "Should we be in here right now?" She asked her new husband.

"It's fine." He told her. "They can work around us, I want you to see."

"What do you want me to see?" She asked him.

"Just watch." He said pointing out the front window. Unsure of what she was watching for, she gazed out the window. She soon discovered why the airship was slowing and what she was watching for. A house came into view, much larger than the other houses on the island and its private beach was much larger than that of the others, it was also surrounded on three side by thick trees for privacy. The airship had come to a complete stop above water and began to slowly drop in altitude.

"Are… are we going to land in the water?" She asked, wondering if they were going to have to walk through water.

"Yes and no." Zuko laughed. "The balloon will hover just above the water, and the plank will extend to a large private pier on the beach. This is the Royal family's house on Ember Island."

"I kind of guessed that." She giggled. She watched as several servants came out of the house waiting near the now visible pier. "I need to get my sewing put up, I don't want any of it to get lost or messed up."

"Okay, I'll wait for you at the plank." He told her, following her off of the bridge.

By the time she came back down stairs the plank was just beginning to open. He took her hand and guided her down it, then off the pier across the beautiful white sandy beach with crystal clear water; up the large decorated staircase and into the house.

The house was beautifully decorated with what looked to be family heirlooms and antiques from generations of Fire Lords and Ladies. She stood marveling at the lavished home. "It's so beautiful!" She told him.

"This is just the front parlor, there's many more rooms." He told her. "Would you like a tour?"

"Oh, yes, please!" She said as she looked around. He guided her from room to room telling her about the different objects and paintings then as they were getting ready to move to the next floor Zuko stopped dead and frowned at a particular painting in a long row of Royal family paintings.

"I told them to take that one down." He scowled at the woman smiling back at him. Taryn's smile fell as she looked at the woman that wore her hair in two buns holding a baby standing next to her husband.

"It's okay." She lied, she absolutely hated his first wife; she hated her because of what she did. "She was Ursa's mother…." Taryn sighed, "And the painting has Ursa in it."

"It's not okay." He shook his head. "She was a treasonous traitor to the Fire Nation." Taryn let go of his hand and walked up to the painting, she lifted it off of its hanger and set it on the floor facing the wall.

"That's better." She smiled. "Now where were we on out tour?"

"How did I get so lucky to have you as my wife?" He asked her.

"You can thank Ursa for that." Taryn laughed. "She dropped the doll, I just happened to see her do it."

"Well good think you saw it, I just bought her that doll right before we went to the zoo." Zuko told her.

"Well…" Taryn began to blush, "I saw it because well… I… I was kind of watching you."

"Watching me?" Zuko looked confused.

"You caught my eye at the platypus bear enclosure… and I thought you were handsome so I was looking at you and her when she dropped it." She told him. "It took me a few minutes to build up my courage enough to give it back… I didn't know if you were married or not but I figured I should return the doll."

"Really?!" Zuko was stunned, he hadn't thought he was good looking at all because of his scar, like the woman that came the day after their wedding, are disgusted by it.

"Yes, really!" Taryn laughed. "You are one of the most handsome men I've ever seen."

"But…" Zuko suddenly became awkward, "But my scar is so…"

"Your scar doesn't bother me." She told him again, brushing her fingers over the red and warped flesh. "It's proof that you are strong… To be burned like that, it must have hurt so much." She started to tear up. "The man who did that to you is no father! How could he inflict so much pain on a child?"

"Please don't cry Ryn." Zuko told her. "I am strong because of it… and I am a strong Fire Lord because of it."

"I love you, I love everything about you!" She told him. "There is nothing you can say or do to change that."

"Scar and all?" He joked.

"Scar _s_ and all." She went up on the toes and softly kissed his burn scar then his lips.

"I love you too." He said, then touched his lips to hers again, he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and pulled her body against his. Her arms came up, wrapping them around his neck she deepened the contact and the kiss became more passionate. Her head began to swim as her breathing became more erratic.

Abandoning the tour he cradled her in his arms and carried her off to their bedroom. He set her down on the bed then went to lock the door. Taryn whimpered as she waited for him to return to her, he brought out a side that shy, sweet Taryn would be ashamed of. When he returned to her he sat down facing her, letting her hair down he ran his fingers through her soft waves of chocolate brown hair. He softly kissed his way to her neck, their hands working together to remove their layers of clothes.

…

Zuko had been watching Taryn sleep for about an hour when he decided to take her out to dinner, he got up and redressed himself. "Ryn," He said softly as he sat down on the edge of her side of the bed "Ryn, time to wake up." He ran the back of his knuckles across her soft cheek, marveling at her beauty.

"I don't want to." She mumbled with a small smile. "I feel too good to move."

"I want to take you out for dinner." He told her.

"Dinner?" Her eyes popped open, reds and oranges streamed in through the open windows. "How long was I asleep?" She sat up suddenly shocked at the time.

"It's okay." He chuckled. "No rush."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." She told him as she scurried around collection her clothes and redressing herself.

"It's fine." He laughed. "I took a bit of a nap myself."

"I guess it's not bad then." She said shyly.

"No, it's not." He told her. "There is this place in the town center that I want to take you to."

"Okay, just let me pull my hair back up then I'll be ready." She told him standing in front of the mirror.

"Leave it down." He told her. "You have such beautiful hair."

"But my flame…" She told him.

"Don't worry about that, I'm not wearing mine." He told her. "We're here to have fun, we don't need to be all formal."

"That does sound easier." She said as she brushed the tangles out of her hair. Zuko came up behind her sliding his hands around her small waist.

"You're so beautiful." He said kissing her cheek then moved towards her neck.

"Stop!" She giggled. "I'm hungry."

"Aaawww, you're no fun." He pouted.

"This is only our first day here!" She told him. "We have two whole weeks for fun."

"I know." He pouted. "Ready?"

"Yep!" She said as she set her brush down. They went down stairs then out the front door, where a carriage was waiting for to take them to the restaurant. On the way there they passed the Theater and Taryn turned to look at it.

"A theater!" She exclaimed. "Can we see a play while we are here?" Zuko looked at the billboard and shuttered, there was two plays they were doing; their regular 'Love among the Dragons' and a special 'Anniversary' of a corrected script of 'The boy in the Iceberg'. "What?" She asked him.

"We can see one but they are both horrible plays." He told her.

"They can't be that bad." She laughed.

"You have no idea." He told her.

"What's 'The Boy in the Iceberg?" She asked.

"A horrible, horrible play about Team Avatar as they called us." He told her.

"Us?" She was confused.

"Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Me." He told her.

"That sound like it would be fun to see!"

"They rewrote the script… the original was just horrible." He told her.

"How… how bad was it?" She was now very curious.

"First off," He shook his head "A girl played Aang."

"Well he was only a boy according to Katara." She told him.

"Before I died they had me and Katara as an item." He told her. Taryn started laughing. "What?" he asked her.

"She… she told me she loved him since the North Pole." Taryn told him.

"Oh…. That was NOT a good time for me." He was ashamed of what he had done there.

"You can tell me about it when you're ready too." She told him lifting his face to hers. "Don't worry about what you did then, you were not the same person that you are now."

…

 **A/N Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, they help encourage me to keep writing for you guys!**


End file.
